Seconde Chance
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Crossover Stargate -explications fournies-, Gibbs retrouve sa famille après dix-huit ans de séparation, mais ce n'est pas facile de reprendre une vie de famille après tout ce temps. Et surtout il y a problème quand il faut le dire à l'équipe !
1. Retour

**Titre :** Seconde chance

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Séries :** Crossover NCIS et Stargate SG-1

**IMPORTANT : **On peut comprendre l'histoire sans connaître Stargate, je fournis toutes les explications nécessaires sur la série au fur et à mesure qu'il y en a besoin.

**Résumé :** Gibbs retrouve sa famille, mais il n'est pas évident de profiter de cette nouvelle chance quand dix-huit années vous séparent de ceux que vous aimez. Et surtout un gros problème se pose quand il faut le dire à l'équipe!

**Saison NCIS :** Post 704, l'affaire du Damoclès est résolue depuis trois jours.

**Saison Stargate : **SG-U post 101, deux jours après l'arrivée des membres de la base Icare sur le Déstinée. Donc Sam est aux commandes du nouveau vaisseau spatial Hammond et la cité d'Atlantis est de retour sur Terre.

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages des séries Stargate et NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** L'idée m'est venue pendant l'écriture de ma fic SG-1 : _Passé - Présent - Futur_. Je la reprend à partir du chapitre 23. Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre, mais je vous conseille tous de même les chapitres 1, 5 et 22 pour que ce soit plus clair en plus du résumé.

**Stargate SG-1 : **La Porte des Étoiles est un appareil en forme d'anneau permettant de voyager sur d'autres planètes. Il suffit pour cela de la traverser après avoir composé une adresse sur un cadran. Il en existe des milliers réparties dans toute la Voie Lactée, ainsi que dans d'autres galaxies. Un programme a été mis en place pour explorer ces mondes. L'équipe SG-1 en est l'équipe phare (au même titre que celle de Gibbs pour le NCIS). Elle est composée à l'origine du colonel Jack O'Neill, du major Samantha Carter, du docteur en archéologie Daniel Jackson et de l'extraterrestre Teal'c.

**Stargate Atlantis et Universe :** Ce sont les spin-off de SG-1. Il y a peu d'allusions dans la fic et je les explique à chaque fois en début de chapitre.

**Ce qu'il faut savoir : **Au moment où commence cette histoire : Sam et Jack sont mariés. La première est colonel et est aux commandes du vaisseau spatial terrien _Hammond_. Le second est général et travaille au Pentagone. SG-1 est à présent constitué du lieutenant-colonel Cameron Mitchell et de l'extraterrestre Vala Mal Doran en plus de Daniel et Teal'c.

**Résumé de _Passé - Présent - Futur_ :** Une machine a été découverte sur une autre planète par SG-1. Elle projette Sam dans une autre réalité, avant qu'on l'envoie treize ans dans le passé. Coincée là-bas, elle constate que tout ceux qu'elle connait n'y existe pas ou sont morts et, à l'inverse, que des personnes décédées sont bien vivantes. Elle fait ainsi la connaissance de Charlie, le fils de Jack, qui s'est tué en jouant avec l'arme de son père dans sa réalité. Pendant son séjour elle rencontre également Amelius, alias Mel, celui qui a inventé la porte des étoiles et divers extraterrestres. Elle publie un livre, _Les héritiers des Altérans_, où elle raconte les aventures de son équipe dans sa réalité. Au bout de dix ans, elle la regagne et retrouve Jack et leur fille, laissant derrière elle un ami et celui qu'elle considère désormais comme son fils. Celui-ci entame le récit de son aventure avec elle pendant, sitôt qu'elle est partie, projettant de le publier sous le titre _Dix ans pour une vie_.

**Crossover : **Hormis certains passages, je n'ai pas intégré plus que ça la série Stargate à la fic. Je m'en suis surtout servie pour... et bien vous verrez pour quoi à la fin du chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Seconde chance**

Le mot deuxième implique forcément un troisième, plus peut-être. Le terme second, quant à lui, n'offre pas cette possibilité. Il y a eu un, il y a deux, jamais il n'y aura trois. À chacun de faire la différence et d'en accepter les conséquences. Dans chaque cas, il y a une nouvelle fois et c'est certainement le plus important.

.

**Chapitre 1 - Retour**

.

**Washington D.C.**

L'agent spécial du NCIS, Leroy Jethro Gibbs pousse la porte de chez lui en soupirant. Voilà déjà trois jours que l'affaire du Damoclès a été élucidée. Trois longs et interminables jours que cette affaire ne quitte pas ses pensées. Tout est réglé pourtant. Enfin dans la mesure où le directeur du Mossad n'a pas lancé de représailles pour récupérer son officier. Car peut-on parler de sa fille dans le cas présent? Non, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Ziva a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle rompait le contact avec lui. Ce n'est pas lui qui ira d'ailleurs le lui reprocher.

Encore une fois, il est dégoûté par la nature humaine. Comment peut-on envoyer sa fille dans une mission suicide? Sa fille!

Certaines personnes ne méritent pas d'avoir des enfants.

.

Il attrape une bière dans le frigo avant de s'effondrer dans son canapé.

La vie est injuste. Pourquoi les gens incapables de se comporter comme des parents ont la possibilité de persister dans leurs erreurs? Et pourquoi d'autres, pour qui tout se passe bien, sont condamnés à être privés de ce bonheur?

Il avale une gorgée du liquide. Oui, la vie est décidément bien injuste.

oOo

**Base de Cheyenne Moutain, Colorado**

Ce jour là, le colonel de l'USAF Samantha Carter fait une expérience dans son labo. C'est quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Concentrée sur son expérience, elle tente d'occulter tout ce qui n'a pas rapport avec sa simulation sur l'hypernavigation de son vaisseau, le Hammond. C'est un moyen comme un autre de ne pas penser à cette autre réalité, celle qu'elle a quitté il y a plusieurs mois. Cet espoir est rendu vain aussitôt que la porte des étoiles s'active.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle se tourne vers les hauts parleurs. L'alarme hurle sans discontinuer, lui crevant les tympans. Tout en se levant, elle jette un œil à sa montre, personne n'est attendu. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se précipite dans la salle d'embarquement.

Elle rejoint le général Landry, commandant de la base, debout derrière Walter Harriman qui s'active sur son clavier.

- Alors? demande-t-elle.

- Rien pour l'instant, répond Walter.

- On n'attend personne, déclare Landry.

- On reçoit un message! s'écrie alors Harriman.

- Que dit-il?

- « Je veux changer de télé! »

- Quoi!

Sam sourit. Elle ne connaît qu'une personne capable d'envoyer un tel message.

- Ouvrez l'iris, commande-t-elle.

- Colonel? s'inquiète le général.

- Ce sont des amis.

Elle rejoint la porte tandis que quatre personnes la franchissent. Mel et Charlie, chargés de gros sac de voyage, affichent d'immenses sourires. Derrière eux se trouvent deux femmes, aussi chargées. Sam n'a pas le temps de les détailler que Charlie se jette dans ses bras.

- Maman! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

- Toi aussi mon chéri, tu m'as manqué!

- Hé! Je suis là! clame Mel en agitant la main.

Elle se détache du garçon. L'Ancien l'étreint à son tour.

- Je suis heureux de te voir Sam!

- Moi aussi!

Elle s'écarte pour les observer. Charlie fait plus vieux que quand elle est partie, plus mûr. Même Mel semble avoir été marqué par le temps, bien que son regard espiègle ne l'ai pas quitté. Cela ne fait que trois ans pourtant. Si peu et tant à la fois!

Avisant le visage toujours stupéfait du général derrière la vitre, elle entraîne les nouveaux arrivants dans les couloirs. Elle lui résumera les grandes lignes pendant qu'ils passeront à l'infirmerie. Et elle demandera quelques explications.

.

Le docteur Caroline Lam s'occupe d'eux tandis que Mel explique les principaux faits au général Landry. Sam discute avec Charlie, son livre à la main. Il y a raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'elle est entrée dans sa vie. Le livre a fait best seller comme le sien dans l'autre réalité et le programme a été révélé au monde. En est-ce la conséquence? Rien n'est sûr et ils ne préfèrent pas savoir.

Heureusement, les membres du programme SG, les Asgards et les Anciens ont permis que ça se passe bien, du moins dans la mesure du possible. Et c'est une des raisons de l'arrivée de Mel et Charlie dans leur univers. Ils sont tous deux connus là-bas à présent. Ils auraient pu rester si ça n'avait pas été le cas, mais ça l'est et leur quotidien est devenu invivable, un vrai cauchemar. Alors ils ont pris la décision de rejoindre la réalité de Sam et de s'y installer. Oh, ils avaient déjà envisagé l'idée avant que tout soit révéler, mais maintenant ce n'est plus seulement une idée.

Mel a détruit la machine, plus aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. À la base, elle n'existait pas et c'est pour que Sam les rencontre qu'il l'a conçu. Alors, il trouvait que la suite logique des évènements était de la détruire.

Aucun d'eux ne le regrette, c'est même le contraire. Bien sûr, il y a forcément une part de regrets et de nostalgie dans ce qu'ils laissent là-bas, mais, si c'était à refaire, ils ne changeraient rien. Leur vie a toujours été près de Sam, de ceux dont elle leur a parlé.

Le jeune homme n'a pas encore évoqué celles qui les accompagnent. Aussi Sam prend l'initiative.

- Tu nous présentes?

Elle désigne de la tête les deux femmes silencieuses sur les lits d'à côté. Charlie laisse passez un temps avant de déclarer :

- Maman, je te présente Shannon Gibbs et sa fille Kelly, ma meilleure amie.


	2. Récit

**Chapitre 2 - Récit**

.

Sam observe attentivement les arrivantes. Shannon est une belle femme aux longs cheveux roux, à peu près de sa taille. Des rides marquent le coin de ses yeux émeraudes et doux. Le visage serein, elle semble néanmoins appréhender ce nouvel univers. Kelly est un peu plus âgée que Charlie. Elle a les yeux bleus et ses cheveux châtains sont attachés en queue de cheval. Elle regarde intriguée et curieuse tout autour d'elle.

Charlie commence ses explications.

- J'ai rencontré Kelly peu après ton départ. Je m'étais rendu à Washington avec l'équipe pour faire notre rapport sur l'état des forces Goa'uld dans la galaxie. Je l'ai bousculé alors qu'elle sortait d'un café. Je lui ai proposé un verre pour me faire pardonner.

- Mais tu ne m'as jamais remboursé le pressing! objecte-t-elle.

- J'en avais partout aussi, je te rappelle!

- Et alors?

- Et alors? Mais j'ai déjà dû payer pour moi, j'allais pas payer pour toi en plus!

- C'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans!

- Tu ne regardais pas non plus où tu allais!

Sam se tourne vers les deux autres alors qu'ils continuent leur dispute.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça?

- Non, avoue Mel, là je les trouve plutôt calme.

- Vraiment?

- Vous n'avez pas idée! s'exclame Shannon.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait sourire? demande Mel à Sam.

- Ils me rappellent Jack et Daniel.

- Alors tu sais ce qu'il t'attend.

- Avec Cameron et Vala en plus, ça risque d'être explosif!

- Parle pas de malheur!

Elle sourit. Les deux jeunes se taisent finalement et Charlie continue son récit.

- Enfin bref, c'est comme ça qu'on est devenu amis. Elle avait lu ton livre et de fil en aiguille j'en suis arrivé à lui dire la vérité, à lui présenter Mel. On a ensuite rencontré Shannon, à qui on a fini par tout dire. Tout ça nous a rapproché, notamment nos situations respectives. Le père de Kelly était marine, il est mort au Koweït. On s'est rendu compte qu'il avait fait tempête du désert comme Papa. D'après ce qu'on sait, ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés, mais leurs actions pendant cette mission laissent à penser qu'ici aussi ils existent.

Il marque une pause, laissant le temps à Sam d'intégrer ces informations et le sous-entendu. Puis il reprend.

- Lorsque le programme a été révélé au monde, notre vie est devenue un enfer, la leur également. Tout le monde voulait tout savoir de nous, de ceux que nous côtoyons, des lieux fréquentés, des choses haïes ou aimées... On ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans être harcelés. Alors on a décidé de te rejoindre. On ne pouvait pas les abandonner là-bas, pas vu comment ça se passait.

- Je comprends Charlie, l'apaise Sam. Pour l'instant, vous allez devoir rester ici, j'ai quelques coups de fils à passer et recherches à faire.

- Vraiment!

- Vraiment. Et puis, il me semble que c'est une des raisons de leur présence ici, non?

- Je... Tu me connais trop bien!

- Je sais!

.

Sam raccroche son téléphone en souriant. Ça aura été plus facile que prévu finalement. Remarquez, à force de sauver la planète et le reste de la galaxie, on finit par avoir droit à quelques avantages. Et quand le président est un ami en plus d'être un de vos grands admirateurs, plus rien ne vous arrête.

Elle rejoint les quartiers des invités. Les quatre nouveaux arrivants sont en train de discuter de leurs premières impressions sur la base. Son fils est le premier à réagir.

- Maman! Alors?

- C'est bon.

Elle se tourne vers les deux femmes.

- Leroy Jethro Gibbs, sergent artilleur chez les marines, fils de Jackson Gibbs et originaire de Stillwater, Pennsylvanie?

- C'est lui! s'écrie Shannon.

- Il est vivant, annonce la militaire. Il vit actuellement à Washington DC et fait partie du NCIS, le service des enquêtes criminelles de la marine. Dans cette réalité, comme avait dû le supposer Charlie, vous et votre fille êtes décédées.

- Comment? veut savoir Kelly. Comment sont-elles ou plutôt sommes-nous mortes?

- Vous avez été témoins d'un meurtre, puis placées sous protection. Le trafiquant de drogue contre lequel votre mère devait témoigner a réussi à vous retrouver et a causé l'accident de voiture ayant entrainé votre mort à toutes les deux. Il a été tué au Mexique peu de temps après. On n'a jamais arrêté le coupable.

Elle échange un regard avec Shannon. Elles se comprennent aussitôt. _Il_ s'est vengé. Sam reprend.

- Il s'est ensuite remarié trois fois.

- Trois fois! s'étonnent-ils.

_-_ Et tous ces mariages se sont soldés par un divorce, sourit Sam. Actuellement il est célibataire. Il n'a pas eu d'autres enfants. Il entretient un contact régulier avec une dénommée Maddie Tyler.

- Maddie! s'écrie Kelly.

- Tu la connais? demande Charlie.

- Oui, c'était ma meilleure amie quand on était enfant. Elle a été tuée par un chauffard.

- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé!

- Je ne te dis pas tout!

- Et bien ici elle toujours vivante.

- Colonel, vous...

- Sam.

- Sam, vous pensez que je pourrais reprendre contact avec elle?

- Je vais m'arranger pour que ce soit possible.

- Merci!

- Autre chose, votre mère est en vie dans cette réalité Shannon. Ainsi que votre beau-père.

- Charlie et Mel m'avaient prévenue, mais c'est étrange d'en avoir la confirmation!

- Ça m'a fait pareil quand Maman m'a dit pour Papa, déclare Charlie. Tu vas rapidement t'y faire, tu vas voir.

- Je te crois. En tous cas, merci pour tout Sam!

- Ce n'est rien, sourit-elle. Maintenant, voilà ce qu'il va se passer. Charlie, pour Mel et toi, c'est bon, que se soit pour votre identité ou tout ce qui est paperasse. Je m'en suis occupée dès mon retour. Vous pouvez rentrer avec moi.

- Génial!

- Merci Sam.

- Quant à vous mesdames, cela va prendre un peu plus de temps. Normalement ce sera bon d'ici demain. Vous pourrez retrouver votre mari et père. Même chose en ce qui concerne Joann, Jackson et Maddie. Pour ce qui est des autres personnes que vous souhaiteriez mettre dans la confidence, il faudra m'en faire part que je transmette la demande.

- Je ne vois pas qui il y aurait d'autre, réfléchit Shannon.

- Moi non plus, avoue sa fille.

- Au vu de ce que j'ai appris, je pense qu'il risque d'y avoir une liste assez longue.

- Comment ça?

- L'agent chargé de l'enquête sur vos décès, il y a dix-huit ans, s'appelle Mike Franks. C'est devenu le mentor de votre mari et c'est grâce à lui qu'il a intégré le NCIS. Il est le parrain de sa petite-fille. Franks, sa belle-fille et elle vivent au Mexique. Mais quand je parlais de longue liste, je voulais surtout évoquer son équipe. Elle est devenue sa famille. Il vous parlera d'elle lui-même.

- On va le voir alors? questionne Kelly.

- Demain si tout va bien. C'est moi qui me chargerait de tout lui expliquer. En attendant, vous allez devoir rester là.

- Aucune importance. Jethro est vivant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

- Non, ça ira, merci.

- Alors je vais vous laissez dans ce cas. Charlie, Mel, vous venez?

- On te suit.

- On se revoit bientôt! promet Charlie.

.

Jack O'Neill, voit se garer la voiture de sa femme d'un œil surpris. Elle rentre plus tôt que d'habitude, vraiment plus tôt.

Elle descend du véhicule ainsi qu'un homme qui lui jette un regard en coin dès qu'il se rend compte de sa présence. Sam ne semble pas se soucier du coup d'œil, pourtant très irritant de son point de vue. Elle l'observe un instant puis reporte son attention vers la voiture. Enfin le troisième passager apparaît.

Le général se fige, incapable d'articuler un mot. Charlie, son petit garçon, se tient devant lui, à quelques mètres. Plus si petit que ça, il est plus grand que lui maintenant. Il a l'air timide. Son père franchit rapidement la distance qui les sépare et le sert contre lui, répétant son nom.

C'est ce moment que choisit Lily pour les rejoindre en courant. Elle reconnaît son demi-frère. Elle a vu les photos, notamment celles que Sam a ramené de l'autre réalité où elle passé tant d'années. Elle court se jeter dans ses bras, tandis que Cassandra apparaît sous le porche de la maison.

C'est le temps des retrouvailles.

.

Mel se tient en retrait, appréhendant la suite des évènements. Les filles l'adoptent aussitôt. Quant à Jack, après un premier échange plutôt tendu, ils sympathisent. Un regard de Sam à chacun pour les rassurer aura suffi pour qu'ils laissent de côté leur méfiance et deviennent amis.

Ils rentrent dans la maison, leur maison à tous. Au passage, Charlie souffle un « Toujours » à sa mère auquel elle répond par « Je suis là ». Nouveaux sourires. Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de leur vie.

* * *

**Je n'explique pas qui est Cassandra maintenant, je le fais plus loin.**

**Sinon ce n'est pas évident à écrire. Surtout que je ne connais pas les caractères de Kelly et Shannon, et Gibbs est tellement causant que je me demande comment je vais faire pour la suite! **

**C'est que le début, donc décollage en douceur, mais ça vous plait? **

**J'avoue avoir beaucoup d'inquiétudes. Alors est-ce-que ça vaut le coup que je continue? ****Dîtes-moi svp!**


	3. Vivantes

**Merci pour vos coms! Ils m'ont encouragé à continuer!**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Stargate, sachez que j'y résume les grandes lignes de la série. Cela éclaircira certains point des précédents chapitres. Comme Gibbs, vous allez apprendre ce qu'est la porte des étoiles, qui sont les Anciens... Si jamais il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas ou que je n'ai pas expliqué, faîtes le moi savoir j'y remédierai.**

**Autre chose, j'utilise la série Stargate uniquement pour faire revenir Shannon et Kelly. Les explications au sujet de la série sont donc nécessaire pour cela, mais je ne compte pas l'y intégrer plus que ça. Pour une prochaine fic, peut-être, pas pour celle-là. Je resterai le plus terre à terre possible.**

**Pour répondre à une des questions posées, Mel et Amelius sont la même personne. Amelius ça fait pompeux, alors j'ai trouvé un diminutif.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Vivantes**

.

Sam quitte la maison un pincement au cœur. Laisser sa famille tout juste retrouvée lui est très difficile, même pour quelques heures. A l'intérieur, SG-1, Shannon, Kelly et elle font connaissance. Elles sont arrivées deux heures plus tôt, conduites par un soldat de la base. Les papiers ont été fait plus rapidement que prévus, alors au lieu de tourner en rond là-bas, elles les ont rejoints. Cela leur permet de se changer les idées, surtout vu ce qui les attend. À présent, c'est à elle de remplir son rôle.

Elle contacte son vaisseau et s'y fait téléporter. De la même manière, elle gagne le Pentagone. Elle doit y récupérer les différents dossiers, papiers que chacun devra signer pour entrer dans la confidence. Elle retrouve également sa moto. Elle en possède deux, une chez eux, à Colorado Springs, et une autre à Washington pour circuler plus facilement quand elle y est, pour Jack ou le travail. Elle prend la direction de la maison de l'agent du NCIS, certaine de l'y trouver en ce jour congé. Et puis elle a vérifié.

Elle se gare près d'une Dodge Challenger jaune canari. Un sourire étire ses lèvres. Pendant ses recherches, elle n'a pu s'empêcher de remarquer que les membres de l'équipe phare du NCIS possèdent de sacrés engins. Ainsi Anthony DiNozzo conduit une mustang de 1964, Abigail Sciuto une Hot Rod, la même couleur que la mini de Ziva David, rayée de bandes noires. Quant au docteur Mallard, il roule dans une magnifique Morgan Vintage.

.

Elle s'approche de la maison et frappe. Personne ne répond, aussi prend-elle l'initiative de pénétrer à l'intérieur. La porte n'est pas fermée, elle ne l'est jamais de ce qu'elle sait. Elle gagne la cave.

L'ex-marine redresse la tête lorsqu'il entend des pas dans l'escalier. Il voit apparaître une magnifique jeune femme bonde aux yeux bleus. Vêtue d'un jean, d'une veste et de gants de cuir noir, elle porte un casque de moto à la main et un sac à dos. Son œil exercé remarque rapidement à sa façon de se tenir, de bouger, qu'elle est militaire. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est la raison de sa présence ici.

- Leroy Jethro Gibbs?

- Et vous êtes.

- Colonel Samantha Carter, US Air Force.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'un pilote vient faire chez moi?

- Vous parler.

- De quoi?

Elle le rejoint près de l'établi, où elle dépose son casque et son sac. Elle en sort une liasse de feuille et un crayon. Le visage de l'ex-marine devient grave.

- Avant que vous me disiez non, j'aimerai que vous regardiez ceci.

Elle lui tend une photo. Il s'agit de lui et sa famille, avant le drame.

- Retournez-là.

Il s'exécute sans rien dire. Au verso, se trouve inscrit le mot « signe ». Gibbs se fige, il connaît cette écriture. Sam lui tend le stylo.

- Si vous souhaitez des explications...

Il hésite un instant puis, suivant son instinct, il s'empare du crayon et appose sa signature sur le document de confidentialité. Sam range le tout. Le plus dur reste à faire.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des réalités alternatives? demande-t-elle. Ou des univers parallèles?

- Vaguement.

- Pour faire simple, disons qu'une réalité alternative est une version très proche de notre réalité. Il en existe un nombre infini. Pour certaines, les changements sont minimes, pour d'autres ils sont plus conséquents. Dans tous les cas, les grandes lignes restent les mêmes. Nous avons découvert une machine permettant d'accéder à l'une de ces réalités. À notre retour ici, plusieurs personnes nous ont accompagnés. Deux d'entre elles sont votre femme et votre fille.

Il la regarde incrédule.

- Elles se doutaient que vous ne me croiriez pas. Alors, elles m'ont donnée ça.

Elle lui tend une enveloppe. Il en sort une nouvelle photo, récente, sur laquelle figure les deux femmes. Une note se trouve également au dos : « Crois-là » écrit de la main de Shannon et « C'est vrai » de celle de Kelly.

- Cela peut vous sembler peut, reprend Sam, mais je pense que les voir achèvera de vous convaincre.

- Les voir?

- Oui, sauf si vous êtes contre. Pour l'instant, elles se trouvent chez moi.

- Chez vous?

- Votre fille est la meilleure amie de mon fils adoptif. Lui-même vient de cette autre réalité dont je viens de vous parler. Tout comme elles, il est mort dans notre réalité.

L'homme semble enfin la croire. Il réfléchit quelques instants.

- Parlez-moi de cette réalité et de ce qui les a amenés ici.

Sam s'assoit et entame son récit, de la même manière qu'elle l'a déjà fait pour Charlie, revenant des milliers d'années en arrière.

- Il y a longtemps, dans une autre galaxie, vivait un peuple au savoir immense, les Alterans. Suite à une divergence d'opinion, une partie d'entre eux la quitta, en vaisseau spatial, pour venir trouver refuge dans la Voie Lactée. Nous les appelons les Anciens. L'un d'entre eux, Amelius, mit au point un appareil en forme d'anneau permettant de voyager de planète en planète et même de changer de galaxie en quelques secondes. Nous l'appelons la Porte des Étoiles. Les Anciens essemèrent la vie et placèrent des portes sur des milliers de planètes de la galaxie, formant ainsi un véritable réseau. Il y a environ cinq millions d'années, ils quittèrent la Voie Lactée pour la galaxie de Pégase et s'y installèrent. Peut-importe ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que d'autres êtres prirent possessions des portes, les Goa'ulds. Ils ressemblent un peu à des serpents et prennent des humains comme hôtes. Ils sont originaires d'une autre planète et se font passer pour des dieux. Ils avaient la galaxie toute entière sous leur joug, dont la Terre. La porte se trouvait en Égypte. Il y a trois mille ans, les hommes se rebellèrent. La porte fut enfouie et les Goa'ulds quittèrent la planète. Et puis, en 1928, une équipe d'archéologue découvrit la porte...

Elle lui raconte ensuite la première mission vers Abydos d'une équipe composée de militaires et d'un archéologue, puis du programme mis en place pour explorer ces mondes et rapidement de la chute des faux-dieux. Elle ne parle pas des autres ennemis rencontrés ou de leurs alliés, tel que les Asgards (de petits êtres gris venant de la galaxie d'Ida). Elle en vient à ce qui les intéresse, la machine ancienne découverte sur une autre planète par SG-1, son équipe. Elle l'a projetée dans une autre réalité, avant d'être envoyée treize ans dans le passé. Coincée dans cette autre réalité, elle a constatée que tout ceux qu'elle connait n'y existaient pas ou étaient morts et, qu'à l'inverse, des personnes décédées étaient là bien vivantes. Elle a ainsi fait la connaissance de Charlie, le fils de Jack O'Neill, son général de mari, mort dans leur réalité. Pendant son séjour elle rencontre également Amelius, alias Mel, celui qui a inventé la Porte des Étoiles, des Asgards et des Anciens. Au bout de dix ans, elle retourne dans sa réalité, où elle retrouve Jack et leur fille, laissant derrière elle un ami et celui qu'elle considère désormais comme son fils.

- Hier matin, termine-t-elle, la porte s'est activée. Mel, Charlie, Shannon et Kelly l'ont franchie. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai fait leur connaissance.

Elle lui parle de la raison de leur présence ici, des recherches qu'elle a faite pour elles et des droits qu'elle a obtenu pour que son entourage et lui soient au courant de leur existence. Apprendre qu'il est mort dans l'autre réalité lui fait bizarre, mais il comprend ainsi ce qu'elles peuvent ressentir à son égard.

- En plus de vous, votre père, votre belle-mère et Maddie Tyler ont reçu les autorisations nécessaires pour être dans la confidence. Pour Maddie, c'est à la demande de votre fille. Si vous souhaitez que quelqu'un d'autre le soit, il suffit de me le dire, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Dans son esprit, elle pense à son équipe au NCIS, elle a déjà fait les demandes, mais elle se doute qu'il ne va pas y penser, pas encore du moins. Il a beaucoup trop de choses à intégrer pour l'instant.

Il se sert un verre d'alcool et le vide d'un trait. Toute cette histoire le dépasse.

- Ça va? s'inquiète Sam.

- Autant qu'on peut l'être en apprenant que sa femme et sa fille, mortes depuis des années, sont en vie.

- Gardez à l'esprit que ce ne sont pas celles que vous avez connues. Il y aura énormément de similitudes, c'est vrai, mais aussi de grandes différences.

- Elles sont vivantes!

- Oui.

- Et elles veulent me voir?

- Oui.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air un peu perdu. Puis il prend sa décision. Ses yeux s'éclairent d'une lueur depuis longtemps disparue. Sam sourit. Elle connaît ce regard. Jack a eu le même lorsqu'il a appris que Charlie était vivant.

- C'est d'accord.

Il la fixe. Sam constate qu'il est également anxieux. Elle comprend, c'est loin d'être une situation évidente à gérer. Arrêter des criminels ou sauver le monde est bien plus simple. Elle peut en attester. Il y a trois ans, sa meilleure amie morte a franchi la porte avec d'autres, en provenance d'un univers parallèle.***** Elle a eu la même attitude que lui à présent, le choc de la nouvelle et la joie procurée, puis l'anxiété, avant le bonheur des retrouvailles. Sauf qu'elle, elle savait que ce n'était que provisoire. Lui, il sait que ce changement est définitif.

Il attend sa réaction maintenant qu'il lui a donné son accord pour les revoir. Sam ne le fait pas attendre.

- Je vais les faire venir.

- Dans combien de temps seront-elles là?

- Cinq minutes.

- Cinq minutes alors qu'elles sont dans le Colorado? Vous vous moquez de moi! Ou alors elles sont dans la rue?

- Non, elles sont dans le Colorado. Mais vous oubliez une chose agent Gibbs, c'est que nous avons des vaisseaux. Et ces vaisseaux possèdent des téléporteurs.

- Vraiment?

- Après tout ce que je vous ai raconté, vous en doutez?

- Non, mais avouez que ça fait science-fiction.

- Sans la fiction. Elles seront dans votre salon dans les minutes qui viennent, le temps que je passe un coup de fil.

.

Elle s'éloigne sans attendre pour s'exécuter. Gibbs la voit faire avec appréhension. Il n'arrive toujours pas à vraiment y croire.

Il doit pourtant se rendre à l'évidence quand elle l'entraîne à l'étage et qu'il voit deux personnes apparaître dans halo de lumière blanche. Elles sont là, devant lui. Elles sont vivantes.

* * *

***** **_Alors là j'attend votre aide: c'est la bonne voiture pour Gibbs? De quelle année est la mustang de Tony? En quoi roule Ducky?_**

**Plus besoin de répondre, j'ai déjà ma réponse! Merci pour ton aide et ton message JethroGibbs, tu as été rapide à répondre! Je sais maintenant de quelles voitures il s'agit.**

*** Épisode SG-1 N° 913**


	4. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 4 - Retrouvailles**

.

Sam dépose un papier sur la table basse du salon. À côté se trouvent de gros sacs de voyage. Personne ne parle.

- Je vais vous laisser. Mon numéro est sur la table si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit.

Elle quitte la maison, laissant la famille Gibbs se retrouver.

Kelly est la première à réagir. Elle s'approche de son père les larmes aux yeux.

- Papa! souffle-t-elle.

Il ouvre les bras. Elle s'y engouffre. Elle laisse les larmes couler le long de ses joues, le serrant de toutes ses forces de peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Il lui rend son étreinte, tout aussi ému. Shannon approche et enlace sa fille et son mari.

Ils restent ainsi un long moment, à observer l'autre, à vérifier que c'est bien vrai, à chercher les traces du passage du temps sur les visages.

Enfin ils se séparent. Tenant Kelly contre lui et sa femme par la main, ils les dirigent vers le canapé. Ils s'assoient toujours en silence. Personne n'ose le dire un mot pour l'instant, comme si parler aller rompre le charme, faire disparaître l'autre.

Kelly tourne son visage vers son père. Ses larmes se sont taries.

- Tu m'as manqué Papa.

- Toi aussi ma chérie, tu m'as manqué. Vous m'avez manqué toutes les deux.

- Quand tu es mort, j'ai cru que le monde s'effondrait, que jamais je ne m'en remettrais. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes, je savais qu'il arriverait quelque chose. Je me suis senti coupable.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute!

- Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Ça a été dur d'apprendre à vivre sans toi. Et puis j'ai rencontré Charlie et lorsqu'il m'a parlé de cette autre réalité... je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai su que là-bas tu étais vivant. Et maintenant tu es là!

Gibbs repense à ce moment là. Oui, ici aussi il est arrivé un drame, mais ça s'est produit dans l'autre sens. C'est elles qu'il a perdu. Elles le savent, Sam le lui a expliqué.

- Quand le colonel Carter est arrivée et qu'elle m'a dit que vous étiez vivantes, je ne l'ai pas cru. Ça me paraissait tellement incroyable! Ça l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Cette histoire d'autres mondes, de réalité alternative... j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle était cinglée!

- Et qu'est-ce-qui t'a convaincu du contraire? veut savoir sa femme.

- Son regard. La photo a achevé de me convaincre.

- Et encore, sourit Kelly, tu ne sais pas tout!

- C'est à dire?

La jeune fille échange un regard avec sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous me cachez toutes les deux?

- Tu liras les livres, déclare Shannon, tu comprendras.

- Quels livres?

- Ceux que Sam et Charlie ont écrit, explique Kelly. Dans le premier, il y a tout ce que Sam t'a raconté, et plus encore! Dans le second, il y a tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'elle est allée dans l'autre réalité, y compris notre rencontre avec Charlie. On les a apportés avec nous.

Il avise les sacs de voyage. Shannon reprend.

- On ne pouvait pas tout emmener, mais on n'a rien laissé derrière qu'y nous manquerait. On avait gardé la maison, on se doutait que tu avais fait de même. Ça a donc restreint les choix à faire.

- Il va vraiment falloir que je rencontre ce Charlie.

- Il te plaira, assure Kelly, j'en suis sûr!

- Je pense aussi, enchérit sa mère.

Kelly se redresse. Elle plante ses yeux dans ceux de son père et affiche un grand sourire.

- Maintenant, je veux tout savoir!

- Savoir quoi?

- Tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tu es tout seul.

- Je...

- Je sais comment on est mortes ici et tout ce qu'il s'est passé après. Je n'ai pas envie d'être triste, alors on en parlera plus tard. En revanche, je veux savoir comment ça s'est passé depuis que tu es entré au NCIS. Sam nous a parlé d'un certain Mike Franks.

- Elle a également évoqué trois ex-femmes.

Shannon vient de dire ça sur un ton neutre. Elle ne lui en veut pas. Pourquoi lui en voudrait-elle? Jusque à il y a il y a peu, ils étaient veufs tous les deux. Elle aussi a eu d'autres hommes dans sa vie après lui. Enfin, elle ne s'est pas remariée trois fois! Son visage affiche un air amusé. Jethro ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir. Elle est la seule a réussir ce tour de force.

- Parle-nous d'elles, Gibbs!

L'ancien marine rêve de disparaître. Kelly renchérit.

- Et oui Papa, parle-nous donc d'elles.

Le rouge de ses joues s'accentue alors qu'il tente désespérément de trouver quelque chose à dire. Les deux femmes éclatent de rire.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Ca vous plait toujours?**

**Des idées pour la suite?**


	5. Famille

**Merci, merci, merci pour les reviews, je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise!**

**Pour cette raison, je récidive avec un nouveau chapitre. Un seul parce que j'ai du boulot par dessus la tête et deux autres fic en cours, une SG-Atlantis et une NCIS (j'adorerai avoir autant de retour sur _Modus Vivendi_!). Par contre mon correcteur orthographique m'a laché et donc malgré ma relecture il risque d'y avoir des fautes (il se passe pas une semaine sans que j'ai un problème informatique!).**

**Enfin, voilà ce que ça donne.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Famille**

.

Gibbs entre dans l'open space son éternel gobelet de café à la main. Les deux femmes de sa vie sont restées à la maison. Elles rangent leurs affaires et déballent ce qu'il a gardé d'elles. Elles reprennent possession des lieux tranquillement. Elles souhaitent le faire seules.

De plus, il a un travail. Hors, Shannon lui a bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas parce qu'elles sont de retour qu'il doit s'arrêter. Elle a été catégorique à ce sujet. Donc il est de retour au bureau, ses pensées tournées vers un coin précis de la ville.

.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre sur McGee et Ziva. Contrairement à Tony, ils sont à l'heure. Il jette un œil à sa montre, il n'arrivera pas avant au moins une demi-heure, comme d'habitude. Il a toujours été allergique aux horaires fixes. Il lui rappelle Kelly. Elle râlait tous les matins quand il venait la réveiller pour aller à l'école. Combien de fois a-t-elle raté le bus et a-t-il dû l'emmener à cause de ça? Beaucoup, c'est sûr. Heureusement, cela s'est calmé grâce à Maddie. Sa fille était alors devenu prête, tous les matins, pour aller à l'école avec sa meilleure amie. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rester le plus longtemps possible dans son lit pour grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil.

Oui, étrangement, Kelly et Tony ont de nombreux points en commun. Ils s'entendront bien.

.

Gibbs repose soudain son café d'un geste brusque, s'attirant l'attention de ses agents. Leur rappelant le travail qu'ils ont à faire, il se lève et quitte les lieux. Il a besoin d'un café, d'un autre. Il en prendra également pour toute l'équipe.

Il quitte le NCIS l'esprit ailleurs. Il vient de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

Le colonel Carter lui a dit qu'il suffisait de lui en faire la demande si il voulait mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans la confidence. Or il vient d'envisager que Tony et Kelly se connaissent. Il vient de réfléchir à la façon dont se passerait la rencontre entre l'équipe et sa famille. Pourtant cela ne fait pas vingt-quatre heures qu'il l'a retrouvée.

.

Après de fastueuses explications au sujet de ses ex-femmes, tous les trois ont parlé de leur vie. Il a ainsi appris que Shannon avait trouvé un travail dans une boutique de vêtements et que Kelly a fait des études de sciences-politiques. Sa mort au combat a déterminé ses choix de carrière. Après sa rencontre avec Charlie, elle s'est tournée vers les langues et l'histoire. Il devient urgent qu'il le rencontre, celui qui avait tant changé la vie de sa fille.

Il l'a taquiné sur le sujet, avant de comprendre qu'ils ne sont que des amis. Ils se considèrent comme frère et sœur. D'autres y verraient sans doute autre chose que de l'amitié, mais lui sait qu'elle est sincère. Et puis, il connait un autre exemple d'amitié fraternelle, celle d'une gothique et d'un cinéphile. Abby et Tony sont comme frère et sœur. Et comme ses enfants.

C'est ce que Shannon a compris quand il a parlé d'eux. Il considère de la même façon Ziva, quoi que se soit différent avec elle. À cause d'Ari et du Mossad, leur relation passe en grande partie par un respect mutuel. Tim est plus proche du neveu à surveiller et à guider ou du gendre si on considère la relation qu'il a eu avec Abby. Ducky est son meilleur ami. Jimmy n'entre pas dans cette famille. Il aime bien le jeune homme, mais ça s'arrête là. Fornell est comme un frère, celui qu'il n'a pas eu. Ils réagissent même parfois comme un vieux couple. Mike reste toujours son mentor, il a trouvé en Leila une nièce et Amira est sa filleule.

.

Parler de Kate et Jenny a été plus difficile. Avec Caithlin, il y avait toujours eu une grande amitié, pas plus. Elle était plus qu'une amie, mais elle n'aurait jamais été une amante. Pas assez rousse aurait dit DiNozzo. Dans un sens, il aurait eu raison. Elle était entre lui et Abby, dans sa relation avec lui. Sa mort brutale et prématurée avait laissé un grand vide dans son cœur.

Il avait aimé Jenny, plus que ses ex. Il l'aimait toujours dans un sens. Ce n'était pas, et ne serait jamais, comme avec Shannon, mais il avait retrouvé avec elle un peu de ce qu'il avait perdu avec sa femme. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas jugé quand il en avait parlé. Elle s'était contentée de le regarder avant de lui donner un prénom. Celui qui avait été sa Jenny.

Ça avait été une conversion étrange et difficile, mais nécessaire. Ils devaient savoir. S'aimaient-ils toujours? Pouvaient-ils tenter de recommencer ou continuer leur histoire? Ils avaient eu la réponse lorsqu'ils s'étaient couchés. Se tournant naturellement l'un vers l'autre, Shannon s'était nichée dans ses bras, ses longs cheveux roux chatouillant son cou. Ils s'étaient embrassés avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil, paisible et réparateur. Ils s'étaient réveillés le matin comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

.

Il sourit en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt dans la matinée. Lui préparant le café alors qu'elle sortait des placards leur petit déjeuner. Et puis Kelly qui avait débarqué dans la cuisine en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, absolument pas réveillée. Elle avait maugréé que se lever si tôt devrait être interdit par la loi. Il lui avait répondu qu'elle pouvait rester coucher. « Pour rater ton départ au boulot? Hors de question! » Cette réponse lui avait un bien fou, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé possible.

Il l'avait embrassé sur le front avant de prendre Shannon par la taille. Il avait déposé un baiser dans son cou alors qu'elle riait. Et puis, il lui avait dit « On est toujours marié, non? » et ça avait été au tour de Kelly d'éclater de rire. Face à leur surprise, elle s'était expliquée. Heureusement qu'ils étaient toujours mariés, même si les papiers à ce sujet seraient plus compliqués à fournir, car elle ne voulait pas assister à un mariage, surtout pas celui de ses parents. Quand il y en aurait un, ce serait le sien, pas le leur. Et puis franchement, se marier une cinquième fois, il ne trouvait pas ça abuser?

.

Gibbs pousse la porte du Starbucks tout en redescendant sur terre. Il passe sa commande et jette un œil à la salle. C'est grâce à un endroit comme celui-ci que sa fille a rencontré Charlie. Sans ce lieu, il ne les aurait jamais retrouvées. Il apprécie maintenant d'autant plus son café.

Il attrape son portable et un papier dans sa poche en attendant sa commande. Il compose le numéro et attend que l'on décroche.

- Carter.

- Colonel, ici l'agent Gibbs.

- Que me vaut ce plaisir? Tout se passe bien j'espère?

- Oui, rassurez-vous. Il faut juste du temps.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Avez-vous prévenu mon père?

- Pas encore, ni les autres. Vous souhaitez que je m'en occupe maintenant? Ou préférez-vous attendre?

- Attendez demain.

- Vous êtes sûr?

- Certain.

- C'est noté. Autre chose?

- J'ai des noms à ajouter à la liste.

Au bout du fil, la jeune femme sourit. Il n'aura pas été si long finalement. Elle attrape un papier et un crayon tandis que l'agent du NCIS lui donne une série de noms. Elle n'en écrit aucun. Devant elle, des documents de confidentialité les portent déjà.

* * *

**Je pense que tout ça laisse supposer pas mal de choses pour la suite, non?**


	6. Accords

**Salut le monde! Me voilà de retour! New chapter qui vous plaira j'espère!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Accords**

.

Sam range sa moto le long du trottoir. Elle prend son temps avant de descendre et de pousser la porte de la boutique. Une clochette sonne, annonçant son entrée. Le gérant relève la tête de sa caisse. Jackson Gibbs est tel qu'elle l'a vue sur les photos. Il a un air engageant. La première impression est très satisfaisante.

- Bonjour Milady, que puis-je faire pour vous?

Sam sourit à l'appellation. Décidément, cet homme lui plait. Elle s'avance vers lui en tirant un dossier de son sac à dos.

- Pourriez-vous me signez ceci, je vous prie.

Il saisit les feuilles qu'elle lui tend. Il place ses lunettes sur son nez pour les examiner. Son visage se fronce, de la même façon que son fils. Elle anticipe son refus.

- Ne dîtes pas non.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est un pilote qui vous le demande et que votre fils a accepté de signer.

La phrase a l'effet escompté.

- Leroy a signé ce genre de chose?

- Le même dossier. Il ne l'a absolument pas regretté. Et puis franchement, qu'est-ce-que vous risquez?

Silence.

- Pilote?

- Pilote.

Échange de regards, de sourires. Ils se comprennent.

L'homme s'empare d'un crayon. Il ne prend pas la pleine mesure de tout ce que ça implique. Il sait juste qu'il _doit_ le faire. Il appose sa signature sur le document.

Sam reprend les feuilles et les range dans son sac. Elle appuie sa main sur l'épaule du vieux pilote, y déposant une balise sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.***** Elle recule ensuite de quelques pas.

- On se revoit bientôt.

Un halo blanc entoure le vieil homme stupéfait. Elle renverse la pancarte du magasin pour afficher sa fermeture et passe dehors. Elle enfourche sa moto. Elle a encore deux personnes à voir.

.

Shannon tend à son mari le livre qu'elle a ramené de sa réalité.

- _Les héritiers des Alterans_?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas dans celui-là qu'on parle de nous, mais il faut que tu le lises avant l'autre. Et n'essaye même pas de te dérober. C'est important que tu les lises dans l'ordre.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour qu'on n'ait pas à tout t'expliquer!

.

Sam tend un crayon à la mère de Shannon, Joann. Elle n'a eu qu'à lui dire que c'était à propos de sa fille et de sa petite-fille pour qu'elle lui demande un stylo.

La militaire lui dit ensuite de tendre la main. Elle dépose un petit appareil dans sa paume. La femme n'a pas le temps de poser sa question qu'une lumière blanche l'englobe.

Sam prend le temps de ranger les accords de confidentialité dans son sac avant de quitter les lieux.

.

Kelly déboule en courant dans le salon, faisant relever la tête de ses parents installés sur le canapé.

- Papa, où as-tu mis mes peluches? Je n'arrive pas à les retrouver!

- Au sous-sol.

Elle secoue la tête pour signifier son mécontentement avant d'aller les chercher.

Shannon sourit en replaçant sa tête sur les genoux de son mari. L'homme lui caresse les cheveux puis tourne une page de son livre.

- Tu es adorable avec ces lunettes, tu sais.

- On ne se moque pas s'il-te-plait.

- Je ne me moque pas, sourit Shannon, je constate.

.

Sam intercepte une jeune femme qui sort de son immeuble.

- Maddie Tyler?

- Oui?

- Bonjour, colonel Carter, US Air Force. Puis-je vous parler un instant?

.

- Adorable? veut savoir Jethro.

- À croquer!

Il l'embrasse.

- Beurk! s'exclame Kelly en arrivant. Trouvez-vous une chambre et épargnez-moi ce spectacle!

Elle prend la direction de sa chambre son carton sous le bras. Jethro et Shannon se concertent puis éclatent de rire.

.

Maddie rend le dossier signé au colonel qui le range dans son sac. Elle n'a pas posé plus de problème que les deux autres.

- Et maintenant? demande-t-elle.

- Prenez ma main.

.

Gibbs pose son livre à côté de lui. Il se tourne vers sa femme.

- Tu sais, dit-il, ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée.

- Quoi?

- Se trouver une chambre.

- Jethro!

- Quoi?

.

Sam et Kelly prennent pied sur le vaisseau _Hammond_. Les deux autres sont déjà là, captivés par la vue de la planète qui s'offre à leurs yeux ébahis.

- Que s'est-il passé? questionne Maddie.

Sam lui indique la baie vitrée.

- Waouh! s'exclame-t-elle en découvrant la vue.

Sam sourit. Les explications vont attendre un peu.

.

Kelly revient dans le salon.

- Quand est-ce-qu'ils arrivent?

- Impatiente? interroge son père.

- Très!

.

Ils la regardent éberlués. C'était prévisible, mais Sam ne peut s'empêcher de trouver les réactions impressionnantes. Il y a Maddie, la meilleure amie, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Il y a Joann, la mère de Shannon, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il y a Jackson, le père de l'agent, le visage figé, la main sur son front.

Ils n'en reviennent pas. Ils n'y croient pas. Ils sont heureux. Tant d'émotions passent sur leurs visages.

_- _Je vais vous envoyez chez eux, annonce Sam, à Washington. Vous vérifierez par vous même.

.

Un halo blanc apparaît dans le salon. Shannon se redresse. Kelly se rapproche de ses parents. Gibbs retient son souffle. Ils apparaissent dans le plus parfait des silences.

Pendant un instant, il ne se passe rien. Ils se contentent de s'observer. Puis Shannon se jette dans les bras de sa mère. Kelly se précipite alors vers Maddie. Gibbs soutient son père, sous le coup de l'émotion, et l'aide à s'asseoir.

.

Sam rentre enfin chez elle. Elle vient de franchir la porte quand Charlie la rejoint.

_- _Alors? veut-il savoir.

_- _Tout ira bien maintenant.

* * *

*** Une balise ne fait pas plus de deux centimètres de diamètre. Son signal est repérable sur toute la planète par les vaisseaux terriens stationnés en orbite. Certaines sont miniatures et la majorité des membres du programme Stargate la porte sous cutanée. Leur localisation permet la téléportation par les vaisseaux.**


	7. Tranquilité

**Grandes éllipses dans ce chapitre, mais c'est normal. Je veux en arriver à ce qui m'intéresse vraiment. Donc je vais peut-être en décevoir certains mais pas de récit suite aux retrouvailles du chapitre précédent.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Tranquillité**

.

Tony jette une nouvelle boule de papier. Elle atterrit comme ses sœurs dans la poubelle à côté de McGee.

_- _Panier!

L'informaticien lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

_- _Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire Tony?

_- _Non. Pourquoi? Ça te gêne?

_- _Moi oui, DiNozzo. Je te signale que j'attends toujours ton rapport.

_- _Gibbs! Alors comment c'est passé cette journée de congé?

_- _Ton rapport.

_- _Sur ton bureau. Non, mais vraiment, ça a été?

_- _Très bien, vu qu'il n'a pas eu à te supporter! répond Ziva.

_- _Ça, c'est mesquin.

_- _Non, c'est la vérité, nuance.

Gibbs s'installe et s'empare du fameux rapport.

Sa journée de congé s'est très bien passée. Évidemment les retrouvailles les ont tous secoués, mais ça a été. Le seul bémol dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il doit héberger tout ce petit monde. Hors, il aimerait bien retrouver sa tranquillité juste entouré de sa femme et de sa fille. Enfin, il ne peut pas jeter les autres dehors. Quoique... non, Shannon ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il doit ronger son frein et attendre qu'ils partent pour les retrouver et profiter d'elles.

Et dire qu'ensuite, ce sera la révélation au reste de l'équipe. Ça attendra. Il va jouer les égoïstes et les garder pour lui tout seul pendant un petit moment.

.

Shannon s'affale sur le canapé, faisant sursauter son mari.

_- _Enfin seuls! déclare-t-elle.

Jethro lui jette un regard interrogateur.

_- _Je les adore, tu sais, ma mère, ton père, Maddie. Mais je suis soulagée qu'ils soient partis. Et je sais que toi aussi.

_- _J'avoue que j'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais.

_- _Et bien maintenant, on va pouvoir se retrouver tous les trois. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on est arrivé et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu un instant tranquille.

_- _Parce que c'est le cas! intervient Kelly.

Elle s'effondre à son tour près de son père.

_- _Et encore toi, tu as le boulot, ça t'a permis d'échapper à Mamie. De tous, c'est elle la pire, et pourtant je l'adore hein! Mais là, overdose!

_- _Rien que ça?

_- _Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te rappelle comment tu étais cette semaine, Papa?

_- Elle marque un point Jethro._

_- _Dans ce cas, on fait quoi?

_- _Rien, répond Kelly. On installe une routine, c'est ça dont je rêve. Maman va se trouver un boulot, moi aussi et on va reprendre un rythme de vie normal. Je vais aussi appeler Charlie pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

_- _Ça me convient, sourit Shannon.

_- _Tant que vous êtes là, assure Jethro, moi aussi.

_- _Génial! Maintenant, réglons deux trois trucs pratiques. Papa, je veux que tu m'aides à refaire ma chambre. Je compte bien rester vivre avec vous deux encore un moment pour profiter de toi, mais, pour ça, j'ai besoin d'avoir un endroit plus en accord avec moi-même. Je n'ai plus dix ans, alors il faut remédier au problème. On fera les magasins pour trouver ce qui me convient. Et j'aurais besoin d'une voiture. Remarque, peut-être que l'Air Force m'en accordera une? Ou alors une moto? Ouais, une moto, ça c'est génial! Charlie utilisait celle de sa mère, il me l'a passée plusieurs fois, et c'est vrai que c'est super pratique, surtout à DC avec la circulation. Je ne conduis pas comme toi Papa, moi ce n'est pas je roule vite et quand il y a un obstacle je tourne! C'est aussi la méthode de Ziva, n'est-ce-pas? D'ailleurs, je veux que tu nous parles encore de ton équipe. Bon, on va attendre pour les rencontrer, parce qu'après Mamie, je n'en supporterais pas plus, mais ça viendra. Oh, et le livre? Tu en es où? Je vois que tu l'as à la main. Papa? Ça va?

Jethro la regarde éberluée, elle est encore pire qu'Abby et il ne pensait pas cela possible.

_- _Papa?

_- _Tu respires de temps en temps?

_- Hein_?

Shannon sourit.

_- _Quant ta fille commence à parler, on ne peut plus l'arrêter.

_- _Faut bien compenser vu comment vous êtes bavards! Bon alors pour ma chambre, c'est bon? Et pour le livre? Parce que tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu!

Jethro a l'air désemparé.

_- _Tu t'y feras, assure Shannon, tu verras.

_- _Papa!

_- _Vraiment? déclare Jethro perplexe.

_- _Tu vas me répondre à la fin? s'énerve Kelly. Ce n'est pas Maman qui pourra le faire à ta place!

_- _Tu ne lâches jamais, hein?

_- _L'obstination, c'est de famille.

_- _Je vous laisse. Je vais préparer à manger.

_- _Shannon!

_- _Bon courage!

Elle n'a pas fait deux pas que Kelly repart à l'attaque.

_- _PAPA! Je veux des réponses!

.

Jethro se laisse tomber sur son lit avec soulagement. Il vient de passer la journée à chercher de quoi refaire la chambre de sa fille. Kelly ne l'a pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite. Bien qu'il ait passé un excellent moment, il n'en peut plus. Il rêve seulement d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. D'autant que demain il attaque la peinture. Kelly veut qu'il refasse sa chambre rapidement. Elle l'aidera évidemment, mais si elle a autant d'énergie qu'aujourd'hui, il lui faut absolument du repos.

Shannon prend place à côté de lui. Ils ont repris leur vie de couple sans problème. C'est différent d'avant, mais le passage du temps n'a pas émoussé l'amour qu'ils se portent. Au contraire, il l'a renforcé, ils s'aiment plus que jamais.

Sa femme a trouvé un travail dans une boutique de vêtement en centre ville. Elle y est vendeuse. Cela la ramène des années en arrière, avant qu'elle dirige son propre magasin. Ça ne la gêne pas plus que ça. Après tout, c'est ça un nouveau départ. Et puis, cela lui rappelle la première fois qu'elle a vu Jethro. Elle était en vitrine lorsqu'il était passé devant elle. C'est ce jour là qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle et elle mentirait en disant que, pour elle, ce n'est pas le cas. Les premières amours ne durent pas forcément, mais pour eux ça marche, ça tient, et ça le sera toujours.

.

Les jours passent. Une routine s'installe comme le souhaitait Kelly. Sa chambre est terminée et elle travaille

pour l'instant comme secrétaire d'un grand cabinet d'avocat. Ce n'est pas un secteur où elle compte rester, elle ne l'envisage pas sur du long terme. Ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est travailler au sein du programme Stargate avec Charlie, faire partie d'une des équipes SG plus exactement. Jethro a accueilli la nouvelle avec inquiétude. Savoir sa fille à l'autre bout de la galaxie n'est pas des plus rassurant, mais il ne peut que s'incliner devant sa décision.

* * *

**J'essaierai de vous poster le chapitre 8 le plus tôt possible. Sinon, les caractères des personnages vous conviennent?**


	8. Rencontre

**Bon pour ce chapitre, j'en entend déjà dire "Quoi! Mais elle avait dit qu'elle intégrerait la série Stargate le moins possible!" C'est toujours le cas, mais je ne pouvais pas tourner l'avenir de Kelly autrement, impensable pour moi. Donc c'est vrai, ce chapitre est plus axé sur Stargate. Et ce n'est pas encore la recontre avec l'équipe, j'imagine sans problèmes vos soupirs de décéptions. Ce n'est pas là, oui mais... lisez pour comprendre!**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Stargate, v****oici des i****nfos pratiques complétant celles du début et du chapitre trois : **

**- Teal'c et Vala Mal Doran **sont deux extraterrestres. Le premier est un jaffa, c'est à dire un (ancien) soldat des Goa'uld (je simplifie) et la seconde une voleuse, arnaqueuse...

**- La base de Cheyenne Moutain** accueille le NORAD et en dessous le SGC (stargate command), où se trouve la porte des étoiles.

**Autres personnages:**

**- Cassandra (Cassy)** est l'unique rescapée d'un monde détruit par les Goa'uld. Elle a été adoptée par Janet Fraisier, médecin en chef de la base de Cheyenne Moutain avant le Dr. Carolin Lam. Le Dr. Fraisier est décédée en mission et c'est à elle que Sam pense après que Gibbs est accepté de voir sa femme et sa fille. Cassy et Jack sont comme père et fille et c'est le même type de relation avec Sam.

**- Major Evan Lorne : **actuellement en poste sur Atlantis, une cité-vaisseau spatial grace à laquelle les Anciens ont quitté la Terre pour la galaxie de Pégase. Mais comme le moment où je situe la fic a lieu un après la fin de la série Startage Atlantis, j'ai arrangé les choses à ma sauce (la série se termine avec la cité qui amérit sur Terre).

**- Ronon **a rejoint l'équipe du col. Sheppard sur Atlantis. C'est un combattant venu de la planète Sateda (dans Pégase), au physique impressionant.

**Voilà! Ça fait peut-être plus d'info que nécessaire, mais je palie tout de suite aux questions qui pourraient survenir plus tard. Si jamais vous avez des questions, aucun souci, je me ferai une joie d'y répondre!**

**Maintenant merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Rencontre**

.

Charlie entre dans la maison de son amie avec une pointe d'appréhension. Il est heureux de revoir Kelly et Shannon, mais faire la connaissance de son père c'est autre chose.

Il salue la maîtresse de maison alors que Jethro s'avance dans sa direction. Un simple coup d'œil suffit à faire fondre toutes ses inquiétudes. L'homme le scrute comme pour voir à l'intérieur de lui. Si cela impressionne les autres ce n'est pas son cas, c'est même le contraire. Teal'c, son père, sa mère lorsqu'elle est en colère ou même Ronon sont bien plus impressionnants que l'agent du NCIS. Et pourtant il peut dire que l'homme a de quoi vous refroidir.

Il s'avance vers lui et lui tend la main, l'homme s'en empare et la serre avec vigueur.

_- _Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

_- _Moi de même, ma fille est intarissable à votre sujet.

_- _Elle parle de moi en bien j'espère!

_- _Oui, sourit Shannon, rassure-toi. J'aurais aimé rester, mais mon travail m'attend. À bientôt Charlie.

_- _À bientôt.

Elle referme la porte derrière elle. Kelly entraîne les deux hommes vers le salon.

_- _Alors? veut-elle savoir. Raconte-moi tout!

_- _Tout?

_- _Charlie!

_- _Je plaisante.

Il s'installe mieux sur le fauteuil.

_- _Comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone et quand tu es venue me voir, les retrouvailles avec mon père et la rencontre avec les autres se sont très bien passées. J'ai deux sœurs géniales, trois avec toi. Mel s'est très bien intégré aussi. Avec l'équipe, ça se passe impeccable. On a aussi été à San Diego voir Marc, le frère de Maman. J'ai deux cousins super.

_- _Et avec Sarah? Parce qu'on n'en a toujours pas parlé.

_- _Elle et mon grand-père ont été mis au courant de l'existence du programme et de mon origine. C'est Papa qui s'en est chargé. Ils ont été fous de joie quand ils ont su. Avec Grand-père ça se passe bien, mais j'ai du mal à bien me sentir à l'aise avec elle. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle a quitté ma vie... dix-sept ans exactement. Maman m'a rassurée, il faudra du temps, mais on finira par se retrouver.

_- _Cela ne changera rien dans ta relation avec Sam. L'amour que vous vous portez ne peut que se renforcer avec le temps, tu n'as rien à craindre à ce sujet.

_- _C'est aussi ce que Maman m'a dit.

_- _Et elle a raison.

_- _Ce n'est pas comme pour toi Kelly. Avec ton père vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes pour vous retrouver, avec le mien non plus, mais Sarah c'est différent. Je n'avais que six ans quand elle est morte. Et j'en avais dix quand Sam est entrée dans ma vie, c'était il y a treize ans. Alors tu comprends, c'est bien plus dur. Je n'arrive pas à appeler Sarah « Maman ».

_- _Laisse faire le temps.

_- _Oui. Enfin parlons d'autre chose, ton boulot par exemple.

_- _À mourir d'ennui!

_- _Tu n'exagères pas un peu?

_- _Juste un petit peu alors.

_- _Je vois.

_- _Et toi?

_- _Alors c'est ça que tu veux savoir!

_- _Ne me fais pas languir!

_- _Et bien Mel a intégré SG1, il remplace Maman efficacement. Quant à moi...

_- _Charlie!

_- _C'est accepté.

_- _Sérieux?

_- _Oui.

_- _Waouh! C'est génial!

_- _Qu'est-ce-qui est génial? questionne son père.

_- _On est accepté en tant que membres d'une équipe SG!

_- _Vraiment?

_- _Oui. Kelly et moi ainsi que ma sœur Cassy allons faire partie d'une équipe SG. Nous serons sous le commandement du major Lorne. Même si Atlantis est de nouveau dans la galaxie de Pégase, il est réaffecté à la base de Cheyenne Moutain. À mon avis, c'est Papa qui lui a demandé pour qu'on aille pas là-bas.

_- _Ça aurait été génial!

_- _C'est sûr, mais il n'est pas prêt à nous laisser partir dans une autre galaxie. L'an prochain peut-être, si tout se passe bien.

_- _Je suis d'accord avec ton père. Kelly, il est hors de question que tu changes de galaxie! J'ai déjà du mal avec l'idée que tu sois dans le Colorado ou sur d'autres planètes alors n'en demande pas plus.

_- _C'est exactement ce qu'a dit mon père quand j'ai abordé le sujet.

_- _C'est un homme censé.

_- _Ça, en revanche, c'est discutable. Enfin, vous devez comprendre ce que je veux dire si vous avez lu le livre.

_- _À peu près oui.

_- _Il lit le tien en ce moment, explique Kelly.

_- _Vous en êtes où?

_- _Je ne suis pas encore à votre rencontre.

_- _Maman est partie?

_- _Oui.

_- _Alors ça ne va pas tarder.

_- _Ce que j'ai lu ne me rassure absolument pas!

_- _SG-1 s'en sort toujours Papa! Peut-importe ce qu'il leur arrive!

_- _Tu dis ça pour me rassurer et me faire angoisser encore plus?

_- _Allez! Et puis je suis sûr qu'avec ton équipe vous pourrez faire un tour aussi.

_- _Faire un tour?

_- _Bon, c'est vrai qu'il faut qu'ils soient au courant, mais ça je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure.

_- _Un tour? Où?

_- _Sur une autre planète, bien sûr!

_- _Pardon!

_- _Vous savez, certains pontes de la CIA sont au courant et ils ont été sur une de nos bases en passant la porte. Pour le FBI, j'en sais rien, mais je suppose qu'ils doivent aussi être au courant, donc c'est tout à fait possible.

_- _Un tour sur une autre planète, avec l'équipe?

_- _Évidemment! Maddie et mes chers grands-parents ont bien été dans l'espace. Sam les a téléportés dans son vaisseau, tu te souviens? D'ailleurs, elle pourra le faire avec ton équipe.

_- _Oui, c'est le genre de chose qui vous fait comprendre que le SGC et tout le reste c'est vrai. Je pense que mon père pourrait organiser ça sans trop de problèmes. Il est dans les petits papiers du président et de tout l'état major.

_- _Oui, mais il y a la Commission.

_- _Papa sait être très convainquant quand il veut.

_- _La Commission, c'est...

_- _Commission Internationale de Surveillance ou C.I.S., Papa, un groupe civil réunissant plusieurs pays et faisant autorité sur le programme. Laisser des militaires le diriger exclusivement serait suicidaire quand tout serait révélé.

_- _Mais c'est quand même eux qui ont le plus de poids, rappelle Charlie.

_- _C'est pas étonnant vu les décisions débiles que ces bureaucrates prennent! Ça a déjà faillit tuer pas mal de - Et ça a coûté la vie à de nombreuses personnes.

_- _Kelly! gronde son père.

_- _C'est la stricte vérité!

_- _Repassez-vous certains passages du livre, vous allez comprendre.

_- _Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas toujours pris les bonnes décisions.

_- _Pas toujours! Non, mais tu te moques de moi! Tu sais que...

_- _J'ai compris Kelly! Pas la peine de me donner des exemples.

_- _J'espère, parce que si tu ressorts une chose de ce genre, on ne va pas s'entendre!

_- _Respire! C'est bon, je crois qu'il a compris ce que tu voulais dire! rit Charlie.

_- _Tout à fait! enchérit son père.

_- _Alors passons à la suite, décide-t-elle.

_- _La suite?

_- _Oui, la révélation à ton équipe!

_- _Je ne suis pas sûr que...

_- _Papa! Ça fait plus d'un mois et demi qu'on est là! On n'a pas encore rencontré ton mentor, alors qu'on était là quand il est venu avec sa famille! Et il y a Abby qui a été enlevé par le tueur en série à Los Angeles. Elle s'en est sorti, c'est vrai, et vous avez pu fêter Thanksgiving ensemble, mais moi j'aurais bien aimé être là aussi. Ne le prends pas mal Charlie, j'ai adoré qu'on le passe avec ta famille!

_- _Je comprends, rassure-toi.

_- Et si ça c'était mal terminé? Tu y as pensé, hein? _Papa, on est le premier décembre. Il faut que tu leur dises. Ou alors tu laisses Sam faire, comme tu veux. Vous pouvez aussi faire ça à deux, ce sera encore mieux, mais tu dois leur dire!

Jethro reste silencieux. Il laisse son regard vagabonder dans la pièce.

Oui, il doit leur dire, mais il n'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur. Comment pourrait-il faire? C'est vrai qu'avec Sam se serait plus simple, elle pourrait l'aider, notamment pour les termes techniques qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de lui demander. Seulement, il ne sait pas comment, où et quand aborder le sujet.

_- _Vous ne savez pas comment vous y prendre, n'est-ce-pas? Et vous avez peur de leur réaction aussi, je suppose?

L'homme reporte son attention sur le jeune homme. Il doit avouer qu'il est perspicace. Celui-ci sourit.

_- _Je vois que j'ai vu juste. Alors j'ai peut-être une idée pour vous aider.

Instant de silence, puis:

_- _Laquelle?

* * *

**Voilà, pour ce chapitre. Pas trop d'overdose de Stargate?**

**Pour la suite, promis, ce sera à propos de l'équipe!**


	9. Questions

**Vous êtes des veinards! Je fini d'écrire le chapitre 8, j'enchaine avec le chapitre 9 et je vous les poste dans la foulée!**

**On dit, merci qui?**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Questions**

.

Tony jette un œil à ses coéquipiers. Ils sont concentrés sur leurs écrans. Il fait un tour d'horizon pour vérifier que le patron n'est pas en vue, puis il se lève et s'approche de son bureau. Il s'assoit sur le fauteuil. Ziva et Tim relèvent la tête. Tony ouvre un des tiroirs sous leurs regards ahuris.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend! s'écrie l'israélienne. Ça ne va pas de faire ça!

- Au contraire Ziva, c'est normal.

- Normal? Tu plaisantes, j'espère!

- Mais pourquoi tu fouilles dans son bureau?

- Enfin, une question pertinente. Merci le bleu.

Il attrape quelque chose et le brandit sous leurs yeux.

- Un livre?

- Oui, un livre, _Les héritiers des Altérans_. Moi ça me dit rien, et vous?

Silence.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire non. Alors voyons voir ce que Leroy Jethro Gibbs a comme livre de chevet. Ça doit être croustillant pour qu'il l'ait amené au bureau.

Il lit le résumé derrière et l'ouvre à l'endroit où il y a un marque-page.

- Tony! reprend Ziva. Il ne va pas aimer que tu fasses ça.

- Si il l'apprend.

- Ça arrivera forcément.

- Alors fait le guet. Pas vu, pas pris.

Il feuillette quelques pages.

- Ça te plairait le bleu!

- Hein?

- Ça parle d'extraterrestres, d'autres planètes, de vaisseaux spatiaux. En fait, ça plairait surtout à Abby.

Son visage se fronce.

- Ça me rappelle quelque chose...

- Tony, il arrive!

Il n'écoute pas la jeune femme et poursuit sa lecture.

- Tony! appelle Tim.

- Deux secondes!

- Deux secondes pour quoi, DiNozzo?

Il lève les yeux de l'ouvrage.

- Ah, salut Gibbs! Je vois que tu as été te chercher un café. Noir sans sucre je suppose?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à _mon_ bureau avec _mon_ livre.

- Heu...

Pour une fois, il ne trouve rien à dire. Il faut avouer que ce n'est pas le genre de livre qu'il s'attendait à trouver. Ce n'est pas le type de lecture qu'il lui aurait prêté, surtout que...

- Je t'ai posé une question, il me semble!

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de chose. C'est Abby qui te l'a conseillé?

- Non.

Tony se lève pour laisser la place à son patron.

- Alors qui? Parce que d'habitude tu ne lis pas ce type de bouquins.

- Tu connais mes goûts en matière de littérature?

- Pas vraiment, tu ramènes rarement des livres au bureau. En fait, c'est même la première fois. Mais franchement, je ne t'imaginais pas amateur de S.F..

- On m'a fortement recommandé cet ouvrage.

- On?

- Mais ça ne justifie en rien que tu fouilles dans mes affaires.

- Tu as dissimulé le titre quand tu l'as rangé. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on puisse savoir ce que c'était!

- Et alors?

- Mais comment voulais-tu que je n'aille pas voir de quoi il s'agissait? Ce n'était décemment pas possible!

- Et?

- Il a plutôt l'air pas mal, il me rappelle un film...

- Aliens? propose McGee.

- Non, plutôt une série. Attends que je me souvienne du titre... Ah oui, _Wormhole X-Treme_!***** C'est presque la même chose. Sauf que là, les héros de ce livre ont l'air d'avoir plus d'intérêt que les crétins qui jouent dans la série.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre de chose?

- Ce n'est pas _Docteur Who_ le bleu! D'ailleurs, comment peux-tu regarder une série pareille? Enfin, je suppose que plus rien ne devrait m'étonner de ta part seigneur des elfes!

- Tu veux le lire? demande Gibbs.

- Pardon?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

Le jeune homme le fixe éberlué. Il ne peut pas être sérieux! Si? Apparemment si, il l'est. Le regard qu'il lui lance est équivoque.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas terminé!

- Au contraire, je lis la suite.

- Parce qu'en plus il y a une suite?

- L'histoire est en deux parties. Tu ne les trouveras pas dans le commerce si jamais tu les cherches.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'ils n'existent pas.

- Tu les as pourtant. Sauf si ils ont été imprimé spécialement pour toi.

- …

- Ce n'est pas le cas, rassure-moi!

- Tu veux le lire ou pas?

- Je...

- DiNozzo, je ne vais pas attendre toute la journée! Décide-toi.

- Je le prend.

- Bien. Tu le passeras à Abby quand tu auras fini. Je suis sûr que ça lui plaira. Maintenant retourne bosser avant que je me rappelle comment ce livre est arrivé entre tes mains!

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et reprend sa place à son bureau, l'ouvrage toujours dans les mains.

- Hé, DiNozzo!

- Oui?

- Au travail, tu liras chez toi!

.

Tony débarque au NCIS avec deux heures de retard et des valises sous les yeux. Il lance un vague bonjour aux autres avant de s'écrouler à son bureau. La tête dans ses bras, il est prêt à repartir au pays des rêves.

- Pas assez dormi DiNozzo? se moque Jethro.

Pas dormi du tout, oui!

Sitôt qu'il est arrivé chez lui la veille au soir, il s'est lancé dans la lecture du livre du patron. À la base, c'était par curiosité. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Gibbs le lisait. Passé les premières pages, c'était par envie et curiosité. Il a accroché au bouquin, alors qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il aimerait. Il a tellement été pris dans l'histoire, qu'il n'a pas pu en décrocher. Résultat, il a passé une nuit blanche à lire et boire du café pour tenir le coup. Il s'est même mis au Caf-Pow, bien qu'il trouve la boisson trop forte, pour rester éveillé quand le café ne suffisait plus.

Il est resté chez lui jusqu'à le terminer, d'où son retard. Il est passé déposer le bouquin à Abby en arrivant au NCIS. Ensuite, il s'est rendu dans l'open space, prêt à affronter les reproches du patron.

Reproches qui ne viennent pas.

- Gibbs?

- Oui?

- Tu as la suite?

Le chef d'équipe ne peut retenir un sourire. L'idée de Charlie est excellente. Bientôt, c'est eux qui viendront le voir pour avoir des réponses. Surtout lorsqu'ils auront lu _Dix ans pour une vie_, là ils viendront forcément le trouver.

* * *

*** Episode SG-1 n°512, Martin Lloyd lance une série télévisée en s'inspirant du programme "porte des étoiles". C'est un extraterrestre réfugié sur Terre avec d'autres de ses compatriotes qui a déjà rencontré SG-1 (n°401) et connaît ses rapports de missions. L'épisode se termine avec lui restant sur Terre et ses compagnons la quittant en vaisseau spatial. On le retrouve dans le n°1006, qui se termine avec le relancement de la série Wormhole X-Treme. C'est le 200e épisode de la série SG-1 qui s'y parodie allègrement (notemment à travers la série _Farscape_ pour les connaisseurs).**

**La saison 10 de Stargate correspond à la saison 4 de NCIS et la saison 5 à l'entrée de Tony au NCIS. Je vous dis ça pour vous situer. L'idée de faire intervenir Wormhole X-Treme n'est pas de moi mais de mon éternel souffleur d'idée que je remercie, et qui m'a d'ailleurs bien aidé pour l'OS "Fanfiction mode d'emploi ou le fonctionnement de LJ Gibbs".**


	10. Impossible

**Je savais que ce n'étais pas une mauvaise idée le coup des bouquins, et vous me l'avez confirmé. Merci à vous, chers reviewers!**

**Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais il annonce l'autre, le plus important, celui que vous attendez tous et que je n'ai pas encore terminé (j'ai 4 fics en cours, je ne peux pas fournir partout!).**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Impossible**

.

Abby saute sur place devant le bureau de Tony.

- Alors?

- Pas encore.

Instant de silence, puis:

- Et maintenant?

- Toujours pas.

Nouveau silence.

- Et là?

- Écoute Abs, si tu veux l'avoir, tu dois me laisser le finir et pour ça j'ai besoin d'avoir la paix!

La scientifique affiche une mine boudeuse et s'éloigne vers le bureau de Ziva.

- Il est vraiment si bien que ça? demande-t-elle.

- Excellent tu veux dire! Il y a tout dedans! De l'aventure, de la science avec des explications qui se tiennent, ce qui est important, de la romance aussi... bref tout ce que j'aime dans ce genre de livre. Et je veux savoir la suite!

- Je n'ai toujours pas fini Abs.

Elle soupire, puis reprend.

- Et toi McGee? Tu en es où?

- Chapitre trente-cinq.

- Tu le passeras à Ziva quand tu auras terminé.

- Abby, je ne suis pas sûr que...

- Pas de discussion, tu le liras un point c'est tout. Et ensuite tu le passeras à Ducky.

- Fini!

Abby se précipite Tony. Il tient le bouquin fermé entre ses mains. Abby s'en empare sans voir qu'il a un drôle d'air. Sa coéquipière s'inquiète en revanche.

- Tony, ça va?

- C'est impossible!

- Quoi?

- Il faut que je vois Gibbs.

Abby est déjà en route pour l'ascenseur, le regard vissé sur les premières pages de l'ouvrage, quand le patron arrive dans l'open space.

- Il faut que tu me vois pour quoi?

- Le livre, le tome II. il faut absolument qu'on en parle.

- Plus tard. Les autres n'ont pas fini.

Il s'assoit à son bureau. Tony l'y rejoint.

- Tu l'as lu, n'est-ce-pas?

- À ton avis DiNozzo?

- Dans ce cas, tu as compris de quoi je voulais parler?

- Oui.

- Et bien, je te conseille d'avoir de sacrées explications à donner parce que, lorsqu'ils l'auront fini, eux aussi voudront en avoir.

- Je sais.

- Donc c'est ce que tu attends de notre part.

- Tu n'as pas des rapports en retard?

- Prépare-toi maintenant Gibbs. Tu as plutôt intérêt.

Il reprend place à son bureau sous les yeux étonnés de Ziva. Sa curiosité à été piquée. Elle meurt d'envie de savoir ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire dans ces romans. Tony ne se met jamais dans un état pareil, surtout pour un livre.

Gibbs avise Tim en train de lire, dévorer plutôt, le livre de Sam. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait un tel enjouement de ses agents pour lui et celui de Charlie. C'est sûr que le dernier avec la rencontre de Shannon et Kelly a de quoi vous remuer, il en sait quelque chose. Mais alors les deux ensemble, là vous êtes totalement perdus et en même temps surexcités. En fait, il n'est plus très sûr de vouloir voir aboutir le plan de Charlie.

.

Une semaine, c'est tout ce qu'il aura fallu pour qu'ils aient tous lu les livres. Ça aura été rapide, mais doit-il vraiment s'en étonner?

Seulement maintenant il va devoir leur fournir des réponses. Il ne pourra pas y couper, ils sont tous devant son bureau à les attendre ou presque. Ducky ne l'a pas encore terminé. Enfin il lui reste seulement quelques pages. Il le voit faire au bureau de Ziva.

Ils lui ont donné leurs premières impressions. Tout leur paraît incroyable, mais chacun fait une fixette sur un sujet précis :

Pour Abby, il s'agit des aliens. Elle a vu Sam à la télé lorsqu'elle avait fait un démenti au sujet des Asgards en prétendant qu'il s'agissait seulement d'hologrammes. *****

Tim a bloqué sur l'extraordinaire technologie qu'il a découvert, jet pack oblige.

Ziva a été impressionnée sur le fait que le programme soit dissimulé à autant de personnes, notamment Israël et le Mossad.

Quant à Tony, il est le seul à avoir mis en avant la possibilité que Shannon et Kelly puissent être vivantes.

C'est vrai que c'est ce dernier qui l'étonne le plus. Il pensait qu'avec la série _Wormhole X-Treme _il se serait accès sur l'équipe SG-1. Le jeune homme le surprendra toujours.

Il entend un claquement sec. Ducky vient de terminer l'ouvrage. Son vieil ami lui jette un regard interrogatif et un peu perdu. Gibbs reporte son attention sur les autres.

- Vous avez aimé?

- J'ai tout vérifié Gibbs, déclare Abby. J'ai mis en parallèle ce qu'on apprend dans le tome I et ce qu'il s'est passé dans le monde depuis treize ans. Tout concorde!

- Je crois qu'on attend tous des explications Jethro.

Il les observe tour à tour une dernière fois. Il ne peut plus reculer à présent. Il prend une grande inspiration, puis...

* * *

**Et là je sens que vous avez des envies de meurtre, pas vrai? Ouai, sauf que pour avoir la suite ça va poser un problème si vous décidez de passer à l'acte!**

*** Episode SG-1 n°808 : Alec Colson, un homme d'affaire reconnu, dévoile au monde, en direct à la télévison, l'existence des extraterrestres. Il s'agit d'un Asgard (alien gris humanoïde, grands yeux, très petit) qui vient devant les caméras. Peu après, l'Air Force fait un démentit de la même manière, Sam explique à l'antenne que Colson a montré un hologramme. Elle en fait apparaître un et passe son bras au travers pour prouver ce qu'elle avance.**


	11. Révélations

**Pas d'envie de meurtre? Je suis soulagée!**

**Vous êtes nombreux à lire cette fic et à me laisser des reviews, je vous remercie tous! **

**Ce chapitre est très court. A noter que m****on correcteur d'orthographe remarche enfin! **

**Pour la suite de mes autres fics, il faudra attendre encore. Je ne les ai pas terminées, pour des raisons qui ne regarde que moi. Enfin, peut-importe, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Révélations**

_._

...décroche son téléphone. Il compose un numéro rapidement, sans quitter ses compagnons des yeux.

- Oui, c'est bon. Vous pouvez y aller, il n'y a personne d'autre.

Il referme son portable.

- Gibbs? s'inquiète la laborantine.

Il sourit. Un halo blanc les enveloppe.

Ils réapparaissent tous dans le plus grand des silences. Il sont sur un vaisseau terrien. L'expérience les a remué. Ils n'ont pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrive que deux femmes entrent dans leur champ de vision. Tony est le premier à comprendre de qui il s'agit. Il ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort. Tous sont estomaqués par ce qu'il s'est passé.

Kelly se précipite vers eux et se jette dans les bras de son père.

- Papa! Tu en as mis du temps!

Elle se détache de lui.

- Tu sais depuis quand on est là?

- Kelly...

- Aucune importance. L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois là. Que vous le soyez tous.

Elle se tourne vers eux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Vous avez tous lu les livres je suppose. Alors je me présente, je suis Kelly. Et derrière moi, c'est ma mère Shannon. Enfin, vous deviez avoir deviné.

Avisant une grande table et des chaises, Ducky s'assoit. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il est incapable de faire autre chose. Abby jette un regard autour d'elle. Elle sert soudain le bras de McGee avec force.

- Tim!

- Abby, ta main! grimace-t-il.

- Regarde!

Elle lui fait faire volte-face. La Terre apparaît sous ses yeux ébahis. Abby lui saute dans les bras, surexcitée.

- J'avais raison Tim!

Shannon s'approche de Ducky. Elle lui tend la main. Il lève les yeux puis s'en empare.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Ducky. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Ziva s'avance vers Kelly. Elle analyse la nouvelle venue. Satisfaite, un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

- Enchantée Kelly. Je suis Ziva.

Gibbs se tourne vers Tony, étonnement silencieux. Il n'a pas le temps de s'adresser à lui que quelqu'un arrive dans la pièce.

- Agent Gibbs! Vous vous êtes fait attendre.

- Ça a pris plus de temps que prévu colonel.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Vous leur avez expliqué?

- Pas encore.

L'arrivant fait face aux agents.

- Je suis le colonel Steven Caldwell. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à bord du _Dédale_.

- Le _Dédale_? Comme dans...

- Tout est vrai Abby. Tout ce que vous avez lu est la vérité.

- Mais comment? Je veux dire comment vous-êtes vous retrouvées ici?

Tim s'adresse à Shannon et Kelly.

- Asseyons-nous, nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler. Colonel Caldwell, pouvons-nous...

- Nous n'allons nulle part, madame. Nous avons un problème de moteur, vous pouvez rester ici pour l'instant. De plus, le général O'Neill a lourdement insisté pour que je me plie à vos souhaits, dans la mesure du possible évidemment.

- Un problème de moteur? C'est à dire?

- Rien que vous ne puissiez régler mademoiselle Sciuto, je le crains.

- Ils ont besoin de Sam, explique Kelly.

- Le colonel Carter? interroge Ziva.

- Tout à fait. Le _Hammond_ est en mission. Il devrait être là d'ici une à deux heures.

- Ça nous laisse le temps de discuter, sourit Kelly.

- Je pense qu'il nous faut effectivement quelques explications, annonce Ducky gravement.

- Alors installez-vous, je vais m'en charger.

- Je vous laisse, déclare Caldwell. Un soldat restera en faction devant la porte en cas de besoin.

- Merci colonel.

Il part. Le groupe s'installe. Seul Gibbs et Tony restent debout. Kelly entame son récit.

- Tout ce que vous avez lu est vrai. Si vous avez des questions à ce sujet j'essaierai d'y répondre, mais avant voilà comment nous sommes arrivées ici...

* * *

**Je vous l'avais dit, c'est très court. La suite sera sur la réaction des personnages. Des idées à ce sujet?**


	12. Réactions

**New chapter! Comme le titre l'indique, voici les réactions des différents membres de l'équipe face à l'impensable. **

**J'ai allongé ce chapitre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Réactions**

_._

Kelly a terminé son récit. Elle et sa mère se sont relayées pour cela. Jethro a, quant à lui, expliqué comment il les avait retrouvées et l'idée de Charlie pour les amener à se poser des questions.

Des questions il n'y en a pas tant que ça finalement. Les livres donnent toutes les explications possibles, sauf celles scientifiques, mais pour les avoir ils doivent attendre l'arrivée de Sam.

Abby adopte Kelly aussitôt et c'est réciproque. Elles sont sur la même longueur d'onde. Aussi bavarde l'une que l'autre, passionnées par les mêmes sujets, c'est comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues. La laborantine est cependant plus timide avec Shannon. Gibbs est convaincu que ce n'est qu'une question de temps et d'apprivoisement respectif avant que cette réserve disparaisse.

Ducky est étrangement silencieux. Il y a bien trop de choses à assimiler pour qu'il réagisse. Jethro attend que cet instant de stupeur passe. Le docteur retrouvera sa tchatche habituelle ensuite. Ses incontournables histoires feront alors également leur retour. Il trouvera sans doute en Shannon une auditrice attentive. Elle est auprès de lui à l'aider à intégrer ces incroyables bouleversements.

McGee est comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Un sourire béat ne quitte pas ses lèvres. Il est heureux du retour de la famille de son patron, mais n'en fait pas vraiment de cas. Ce qui l'intéresse c'est le vaisseau, le programme stargate et toute la technologie à sa portée.

Après que ses yeux aient fait de multiples va et viens sur ce qui l'entoure, son regard et son attention sont à présent tournés vers les vidéos. Il s'agit de mini films réalisés pour ceux qui découvrent l'univers de la porte des étoiles. Le docteur Jackson y explique l'essentiel à savoir sur le programme. Bien qu'ils aient appris tout ça dans les livres, les films rendent ça réel.

Ziva est sincèrement heureuse pour Gibbs. Elle aussi aurait voulu avoir la chance de retrouver les êtres chers qu'elle a perdu. Elle ne sait pas trop comment se comporter vis à vis des deux femmes. Shannon a compris son désarroi, elle lui a dit qu'elles apprendraient à se connaître. Il faut juste laisser faire le temps. En ce qui concerne sa fille, c'est différent. Elle ressemble à Abby sur bien des points et a d'ores et déjà décidé qu'elles deviendraient les meilleures amies du monde toutes les trois. C'est vrai qu'elle a le contact facile et est d'excellente compagnie, alors Ziva n'en doute pas.

En tant qu'ancien officier du Mossad, elle a émis des réserves sur le programme, la porte des étoiles... celles-ci ont rapidement disparu. La Commission est la seule chose dont elle doit se méfier, tous s'accordent sur ce point. Kelly a d'ailleurs lourdement insisté sur ce fait. Tout est si extraordinaire qu'elle n'arrive pas encore à en mesurer l'ampleur.

Tony a quant à lui disparu. Sitôt les révélations terminées, il s'est éclipsé, prétextant une envie pressante, et n'est toujours pas réapparu.

_._

Le colonel Caldwell débarque dans la pièce. Il n'est pas seul, trois personnes l'accompagnent. Kelly s'élance.

- Charlie! Cassandra!

- Kelly! sourit le jeune homme. Nous aussi on est content de te voir.

- Major Lorne, ça fait plaisir de vous retrouver également.

- Plaisir partagé.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là?

- Tu te souviens qu'on passe la porte demain à la première heure? demande Charlie.

- Bien sûr!

- Et tu sais l'heure qu'il est?

Elle consulte la montre à son poignet.

- Déjà?

- Et oui!

- On est passé te chercher, sourit Cassandra.

- Tous ensemble?

- C'était tous ensemble ou personne, explique Lorne.

- Landry n'est toujours pas convaincu que se soit une bonne idée de nous laisser passer la porte tous les quatre.

- Il n'a peut-être pas tort.

- Charlie!

- Il faut le comprendre. Trois jeunes civils et un militaire dans la nature ne le rassure pas.

- Surtout lorsque deux d'entre eux viennent d'une autre réalité et que la dernière n'est pas de cette planète.

- Tu es terrienne maintenant Cassie.

- D'adoption. C'est dans ces cas là qu'ils s'en souviennent particulièrement bien.

- Et j'ai été sous les ordres des personnes faisant largement entorse aux protocoles et au règlement.

- Tu vois, soupire Charlie, ça ne nous donne pas beaucoup d'avantages.

- Sauf qu'on a tous déjà rencontré de nombreux peuples et on a plus d'un tour dans notre sac, déclare Kelly.

- Navré de vous interrompre, coupe le colonel, mais il va falloir y aller.

- Entendu.

Les au revoir sont rapides. Jethro insiste plusieurs fois auprès de sa fille pour qu'elle soit prudente et de Lorne pour la protéger. Il laisse enfin partir la nouvelle équipe, à moitié rassuré.

Le colonel Carter arrive dans la pièce peu après.

- Sam! s'exclame Caldwell. Vous venez de manquer la fine équipe.

- Je les verrais demain avant qu'ils passent la porte.

- Entendu. Et ces réparations?

- Terminées. Il y a eu une surchauffe dans le réacteur, mais c'est réglé. Évitez tout de même de recommencer ce genre de choses. Les pauses de sortie d'hyperespace ont un intérêt, ce n'est pas pour vous faire perdre du temps Steven.

- Je m'en souviendrai.

- J'y compte bien. J'ai lancé un diagnostic système. Si il est bon, vous pourrez repartir.

- Dans ce cas, je vous téléporterai sur Terre, chez l'agent Gibbs

- Ce qui nous laisse un quart d'heure environ.

- Alors je vous laisse. Ravi de vous avoir rencontrer messieurs dames.

Il part. Sam s'avance.

- Gibbs, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Ça faisait longtemps!

- Moi de même colonel.

_Abby se précipite vers elle._

- Alors c'est vous? C'est vraiment vous?

- Abby!

- Gibbs, tu ne te rends pas compte!

- Vous devez être Abby, coupe la militaire.

- Oui! Colonel, il faut que...

- Appelez moi Sam.

- Sam, j'ai énormément de questions à vous poser!

- Je n'en doute pas! Si vous en avez directement en lien avec le vaisseau, posez les en premier. Nous partirons bientôt.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer!

- Par le début me semble une bonne idée.

- Gibbs!

- Quoi?

- Franchement!

- Colonel...

- Sam.

- Sam, sauriez-vous où se trouve Tony?

- Tiens c'est vrai, s'étonne Abby, il est passé où?

- Il est dans le hangar des F-302. Vous le retrouverez tout à l'heure.

- D'accord. Alors comment marche la Porte des Étoiles?

Gibbs soupire. C'est parti pour des heures d'explications scientifiques!

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Julie Winchester, et oui tu avais bien deviné!**

**Severine2804, pour Tony, les véritables explications sont pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Shallia-number, ben maintenant il est un peu plus long!**

**Merci à tous de me suivre, je serais de retour bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre!**


	13. Soirée

**Hé! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! **

**Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai été très occupée avec mes autres fics (___Modus Vivendi__,_ les ___OS sur demande_ et ___Personne_), ma vie perso et j'ai surtout une énorme panne d'inspiration. Enfin c'est revenu (pour l'instant).**

**Donc voilà le new chapter, je rappelle que j'avais légèrement rallongé le précédent. **

**Merci pour vos coms, j'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Soirée**

_._

Jethro secoue la tête devant l'exubérance d'Abby. Assise avec Sam et Tim sur le canapé, elle harcèle la militaire avec ses questions. Il se demande d'ailleurs comment celle-ci gère la situation. À sa place, il ne tiendrait pas. En temps normal, il est déjà dur de canaliser la laborantine et son énergie, mais alors là, surexcitée comme elle est... Non, sincèrement, il ne comprend pas comment Sam peut faire. Il l'en admire d'autant plus.

Si ces trois là discutent vortex et trous de ver, ce n'est pas le cas des autres. Ziva, Ducky (qui a recouvré la parole) et Shannon, attablés dans la cuisine, parlent du programme. Faut-il le révéler au monde? C'était la question de départ. Si la réponse est non, le débat n'en reste pas moins animé sur qui doit savoir, comment, quand... Les deux réalités et ce qui est arrivé dans d'autres mondes à l'appui, chacun cherche la solution idéale.

Il a déjà eu cette conversation avec sa femme et sa fille, alors il se contente de les observer depuis le fauteuil du salon, amusé. Il ne peut s'empêcher de revoir la tête de son vieil ami lorsqu'il a retrouvé sa voix pour poser des questions. La première, à sa grande surprise, était sur Teal'c, l'ami extraterrestre de Sam. Il voulait connaître son âge exact. La réponse les avait tous estomaqué, mais lui encore plus. Le jaffa est deux fois plus vieux que lui alors qu'il paraît deux fois plus jeune. Il fêtera ses 160 ans l'année suivante. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est dit depuis, il est certain qu'il ne s'est pas remis de cette découverte.

Il n'est pas le seul à rester à l'écart, Tony, adossé contre le plan de travail, se contente de suivre la conversation sans y prendre part. Les enjeux politiques ne sont pas son fort, quant au charabia scientifique, très peu pour lui.

_._

La nuit est déjà bien avancée. Des boites de pizza vides traînent sur les tables, vestiges de leur repas. Il sent enfin que la fatigue se fait ressentir.

Les questions d'Abby se font moins vives. Tim se laisse aller en arrière, les yeux mi-clos. Les yeux de Ducky et de ses compagnes papillonnent, les siens également.

Les seuls qui n'ont pas l'air de fatiguer sont Tony et Sam. Tous deux ont l'air en pleine forme. Or il est quatre heures du matin. Pour avoir lu les livres, il a compris que la jeune femme dort très peu. Quant à Tony, il est plus productif la nuit comme il dit, alors...

Il voit Sam se lever. Il est temps qu'elle s'en aille. Elle les salue tous, promettant de rester en contact. Elle assure Gibbs qu'elle le tiendra au courant avec Shannon de ce qu'il en est de l'équipe de sa fille. Elle le rassure efficacement sur son sort, mieux que tous les autres jusqu'à présent. Elle a deux enfants qui sont partis off-world, elle sait ce que s'est.

Elle se fait téléporter sous leurs regards toujours aussi médusés. Tony et Ziva quitte la maison peu après, un taxi les attend dans la rue. Ducky offre à McGee et Abby de leur faire partager le sien qui doit arriver. Ils acceptent et ils partent les derniers.

.

Jethro se tourne vers sa femme.

- Enfin seuls!

Shannon sourit et vient se loger dans ses bras, heureuse. Ils restent enlacés plusieurs minutes. Puis elle se détache de lui, l'embrassant furtivement au passage.

- Viens, souffle-t-elle.

Jethro soupire de dépit alors qu'elle l'entraîne par la main à l'extérieur. Ils se retrouvent sur la pelouse la tête levée vers les étoiles.

- Elle est là-haut!

Gibbs regarde sa femme avec surprise.

-Quoi?

- Kelly est là haut, répète Shannon.

- Impossible, elle ne part que demain, enfin aujourd'hui pour nous. N'est-ce-pas? ajoute-t-il devant son air étrange.

- Elle est déjà partie Jethro. Lorsqu'elle disait à la première heure, c'était littéralement.

- Quoi! Mais...

- Chut. Regarde...

Elle lui indique un point précis de la voute céleste du doigt. Il ne comprend pas.

- Tu vois les trois étoiles, très proches les unes des autres, qui sont alignées? demande-t-elle. Elles sont en diagonale, encadré par quatre autres étoiles. C'est Orion, le chasseur, ou du moins une partie de la constellation. Tu les as?

- Je les ai, répond-il.

- Maintenant tu prends l'étoile en haut à gauche et celle en bas à droite. C'est bon?

- Oui.

- Tu prolonges la ligne qu'elles forment vers le haut. Tu vas tomber sur deux autres étoiles, Castor et Pollux qui font parti des Gémeaux. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile sans carte, mais ces deux constellations sont parmi les plus simples à identifier avec les Ourses et Cassiopée.

Il retient un grognement. Il a toujours du mal à retrouver la Petite Ourse, alors que la Grande est si facile à voir et que c'est d'elle dont on part pour la trouver. Pour ce qui est de Cassiopée, aucun problème, elle a la forme d'un W.

Après quelques instants, il distingue enfin un U renversé dans l'alignement de la ligne. Les deux étoiles du haut sont celles qu'il cherche.

- Je les ai, déclare-t-il enfin.

Il ne la voit pas, pourtant il sait que Shannon sourit.

- Regarde entre les deux, reprend-elle. C'est là que se trouve Kelly.

Il ne lâche pas des yeux les deux points lumineux. Sa petite fille est quelque part là-bas, entre les deux.

- Là-bas, termine Shannon, il fait jour. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est partie à cette heure là.

Gibbs fait un tour d'horizon. Il repère le disque de la Voix Lactée, une large bande d'étoile traversant le ciel.

- C'est magnifique, déclare-t-il.

- Oui Jethro, c'est magnifique.

Il la prend dans ses bras. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'a été aussi heureux.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas si mes explications sont très claires. Ce n'est pas évident.**

**Vous pouvez imiter Gibbs et Shannon du moment qu'il n'y a pas trop de nuages dans le ciel. Orion est facile à repérer avec sa ceinture (les trois étoiles). Vous me direz ça.**

**Et puis vous en profiterez pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre!**

**Le prochain viendra plus rapidement que celui-là, promis!**


	14. Disparition

**He! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui s'est fait moins attendre que la dernière fois, vous en conviendrez! Il est court parce que j'ai continué d'autres fics. Il contribue à la lutte contre l'AIPM.**

**Firesey, Abva, je suis heureuse de vous compter parmis les lecteurs. Merci à vous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 - Disparition**

_._

Gibbs remonte bien haut la fermeture éclair de son blouson. Il enfile ses gants et ajuste son bonnet, cadeau de sa fille pour Noël. Il la rejoint à l'extérieur. Accroupie en prenant garde à ne pas poser ses genoux sur le sol, Kelly façonne un bonhomme de neige. Son visage s'éclaire dès qu'elle voit son père. Jethro s'abaisse à sa hauteur et se met à la tâche.

La jeune femme est silencieuse. Elle se contente de savourer le moment, tout comme lui. Cela fait si longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas pu faire ça. Être ensemble tous les deux à s'amuser leur à manquer. Ils ne manquent pas une occasion de se retrouver. Ils savourent ces moments comme autant de miracles. Même si aucun d'eux n'en parle, la peur que l'autre disparaisse est constamment présente.

Cette peur est valable pour eux trois.

Il ne compte plus les fois où Kelly se met à l'appeler en criant dans toute la maison, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne soit plus là. Il ne compte plus les fois où Shannon ou lui se réveillent en sursaut en pleine nuit en cherchant l'autre. Il ne compte plus les fois où il se lève à quatre heures du matin pour aller dans la chambre de sa fille, vérifier qu'elle est là et qu'elle va bien. Il ne compte plus les fois où elles l'appellent au travail quelque soit l'heure, pour savoir si c'est réel.

La peur est là. C'est normal. Il faudra du temps pour qu'elle disparaisse, beaucoup de temps. Elle est là, mais ça ne les dérange pas tant que ça. C'est la preuve qu'ils sont réunis.

Le bonhomme est maintenant presque terminé. Kelly lui met une écharpe autour du cou avant de se relever en donnant la main à son père. L'homme l'attire près de lui et dépose un baiser sur son front.

C'est ce moment que choisit Shannon pour apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un châle entoure ses épaules, sur lesquels reposent ses long cheveux roux. Kelly a à peine entendu sa mère prononcé les mots café et chocolat chaud qu'elle se précipite à l'intérieur. Il lui emboite le pas, entrainant sa femme vers la cuisine au passage et n'oubliant pas de lui voler un baiser.

Ils se retrouvent bientôt sur le canapé, des tasses brûlantes dans les mains, à fixer les flammes dans la cheminée. Des rires résonnent dans la pièce. Les sourires ne quittent pas les visages. Ils sont heureux. Ils sont sereins. Tout est parfait.

_._

Installée dans un coin du bar, Ziva lance un regard interrogatif à la personne à côté d'elle. Tony est en retard, c'est étrange pour une soirée entre amis. C'est toujours lors de ces occasions là qu'il est ponctuel. Tim répond par un haussement d'épaule. Il est aussi surpris qu'elle. Abby revient les bras chargés de leurs commandes au moment où le retardataire attrape une chaise.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'arrivent pas à faire entrer Tony dans leur conversation. Lui qui monopolise la parole d'habitude, voilà qu'il est muet comme une carpe. Ils tentent de savoir ce qui lui arrive. Les questions restent sans réponses. Finalement, ils le voient se lever, les saluer et partir.

Ils restent stupéfaits par ses réactions. Ils se concertent. Si ça ne va pas mieux demain, ils en parleront au patron.

_._

Il est tout juste huit heure. Le soleil n'est pas encore visible quand Gibbs ouvre sa porte. Abby l'y attend de pied ferme de l'autre côté. Elle le regarde avec un sérieux qu'il ne lui connaît pas.

- Il faut qu'on parle, déclare-t-elle.

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et entre dans la maison. Il referme et ouvre la bouche pour parler. Avant d'avoir pu prononcer un mot, elle le coupe.

- Tony a disparu.

_._

Shannon apporte à boire dans le salon. C'est la qu'ils se sont réunis. Depuis le matin, ils sont sur le pied de guerre. Ils tentent de retrouver Tony. Depuis que ses amis l'ont vu partir la veille du bar, il n'a plus donné de nouvelles. Ils sont en vacances, alors il n'est pas forcé de leur en donner. Seulement il ne répond pas au téléphone (de quoi faire enrager Gibbs) et il n'est pas chez lui. Il faut également rajouter à cela son attitude plus qu'étrange et la désagréable sensation que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond qui ne les quitte pas.

Ils n'ont pas été au NCIS. Ça ne servirait à rien. Ce n'est pas la technologie qui les aidera dans ce cas, ils en sont certains. De plus, ce qu'ils ont amené chez les Gibbs leur suffit.

Ils sont parvenus rapidement à la conclusion que le jeune homme a disparu de sa propre initiative. Le pourquoi est la grande question. Si ils attendaient la reprise du travail, ils le retrouveraient certainement en pleine forme au bureau. Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à attendre une semaine et ils sont inquiets, ce qui est légitime.

Après avoir passé en revue tous les endroits où il pourrait être, ils sont passés au pourquoi. Depuis plusieurs heures, ils cherchent à savoir ce qui lui est passé par la tête pour se volatiliser. Ils ont épluchés ses comptes et ses relevés téléphoniques, il n'y a rien de ce côté là. Ce n'est pas lié au boulot, ni à sa vie privée, encore moins au programme stargate. Ils n'ont rien découvert jusqu'à présent qui expliquerait ce qu'il a fait. Alors ils sont passés aux hypothèses. Chacun y va de son idée. Pourtant cela ne les avance pas non plus. Hormis le fait qu'il soit devenu de plus en plus renfermé ces derniers jours, jusqu'à disparaître, ils ignorent totalement ce qui lui a pris. Ce n'est pas pour les rassurer.

Finalement, Abby expose une idée qui retient leur attention. Elle n'apporte pas de réponse, mais un moyen d'en trouver, de _le_ retrouver :

- Et si on demandait à Sam?


	15. Idée

**Mais je vous jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès de terminer le précédent chapitre comme ça! Je vous jure! ****Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que personne ne me croit?**

**Qu'importe, p****our me rattraper je vous mets deux chapitres, avec du Jack/Sam pour le début de celui-ci.**

**Abva, Firesey, Julie Winchester, merci de me suivre et merci pour vos reviews!**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - Idée**

_._

Samantha Carter repose le téléphone avec dépit. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle aura un moment de tranquillité. Pourtant, elle avait tout prévu : dix jours de congé pour elle et lui, des équipes capable de parer à tout problème au niveau galactique pendant ce temps, Charlie envoyé chez Sarah et Lily et Cassie chez Daniel et Vala. Bref rien ni personne n'aurait dû pouvoir la priver de ses vacances. Sauf qu'elle a malheureusement oublié de mettre une certaine agence fédérale de la capitale dans l'équation.

Elle tente de se dégager de l'étreinte qui la maintient allongée sur le canapé. Peine perdue, les bras qui l'enserrent raffermissent leur prise.

- Jack, soupire-t-elle, je dois y aller.

Elle se retrouve un peu plus plaqué contre le corps chaud de son compagnon.

- Jack, gronde-t-elle, laisse-moi partir.

Elle sent son souffle dans son cou. Sa détermination disparaît. Elle est vraiment bien dans ses bras... Mais ils comptent sur elle!

- Pas envie, lâche enfin son mari.

Elle sourit et se retourne.

- Je sais, dit-elle, moi non plus, mais ils ont besoin de moi.

- La Terre se sauvera sans toi, réplique-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas elle qui a besoin d'être sauvée.

- Pas cette fois, tu veux dire.

- Le NCIS a besoin de mes services.

- Gibbs?

- Oui.

Elle l'entend grommeler une flopée de juron à l'encontre de l'ancien marine.

- Jack?

- Non, gronde-t-il, tu es à moi. Je n'ai pas fui les grattes-papier du Pentagone pour que tu ailles t'enterrer à Washington! Ils se passeront de toi.

- Si Charlie apprend que tu m'a empêché d'aidé le père de sa meilleure amie, il va t'en vouloir.

- C'est déloyal ça Carter!

- Non mon général, je me contente de présenter les faits.

- C'est bien ce que je dis!

Elle l'embrasse avant de brutalement se détacher de lui. Surpris, il n'a pas le temps de la retenir.

- Vraiment déloyal Carter!

- Je reviens vite.

- Y a intérêt!

- Je t'aime.

- Mais tu préfères aller chez les fédéraux plutôt que de rester avec ton vieux mari.

- Tu n'es pas vieux. Teal'c est plus âgé que toi.

- 160, c'est ça?

- Bientôt.

- Alors pendant que tu vas t'amuser à DC, moi je vais réfléchir à la petite sauterie que l'on va organiser pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre jaffa préféré!

- Je ne vais pas m'amuser, l'agent DiNozzo a disparu.

- Et tu comptais revenir vite?

- J'ai ma petite idée dans ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Et c'est?

Elle lui vole un baiser.

- Je te raconterai à mon retour.

- Je préfère mon programme.

- Moi aussi.

- Reste alors!

- Bien essayé, mais non.

Jack n'a toujours pas décoléré quand l'habituel halo blanc de téléportation fait disparaître sa femme.

_._

Le salon des Gibbs ressemble à un conseil de guerre. Les visages de ses occupants sont sérieux et inquiets. Divers documents sont étalés sur la table basse entre les ordinateurs. Tous sont penchés dessus avec concentration. On dirait qu'une bataille se prépare.

Kelly est la première à se rendre compte de l'arrivée de Sam. Elle vient la saluer, bientôt suivie des autres. En quelques minutes, le colonel se retrouve installée sur un des fauteuils alors que la situation lui est résumée.

Sam écoute en silence ce que lui dit chacun. Son visage ne laisse filtrer aucune émotion, habitude militaire acquise au fil des ans. Son cerveau tourne pourtant à cent à l'heure. Elle intègre ce qui lui est dit, le classe selon son importance... Une fois le récit terminé, le silence s'installe. Ils attendent sa réaction, ce qui ne tarde pas.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi? demande-t-elle.

Ils se concertent du regard. Abby prend finalement la parole.

- On voudrait que vous nous aidiez à retrouver Tony, dit-elle. Avec votre vaisseau et toute la technologie dont vous disposez, ça doit être possible, non?

- Non Abby, ce n'est pas possible, explique Sam. Sans balise de localisation, je ne peux rien faire, même avec toute la technologie dont nous disposons.

La déception est perceptible. Leur dernier espoir vient de s'envoler.

- Cependant, continue Sam, même sans ça je pense pouvoir vous aider.

- Comment? interroge la laborantine.

- Vous m'avez dit que l'attitude étrange de Tony durait depuis un moment déjà, exact?

- Oui.

- Depuis quand exactement?

- Depuis les livres, répond Ziva.

Ils se tournent vers elle, intrigués. Sam n'est pas surprise, son impression se voit en train d'être confirmée.

- C'est à ce moment là qu'il est devenu bizarre, continue l'israélienne. Je n'en ai pas fait de cas parce que ça nous a tous plus ou moins affecté, surtout après le séjour dans le vaisseau, mais...

- C'est là qu'il a changé, termine Sam, lorsqu'il a appris pour Shannon et Kelly.

Ziva acquiesce.

- Je m'en serai rendu compte! s'exclame Jethro.

- Vraiment? demande Sam en le regardant dans les yeux. Depuis le retour de votre femme et votre fille, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous faîtes autant attention à votre équipe qu'avant.

- Je ne...

- Elle a raison Jethro, le coupe Shannon. Et tu le sais.

- Je ne vous le reproche pas. Je comprends votre attitude.

- Mais à cause de moi, reprend-il, il a disparu.

- Pas à cause de vous, plutôt à cause de tout ce qui est arrivé.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Réfléchissez, ça va venir, dit-elle en se levant.

- Où allez-vous?

- Le chercher. C'est bien pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir, non?

- Mais vous avez dit que... commence Tim.

- La technologie ne serait d'aucune aide, coupe-t-elle, non que je n'étais pas en mesure de vous aider.

- Vous savez où il se trouve? demande Abby plein d'espoir.

- J'ai une idée en tout cas.

- Je viens avec vous! déclare Ziva.

- Non, il vaut mieux que vous restiez là. Si j'ai raison, une personne extérieur sera plus à même de le faire revenir.

- Vous avez toujours raison, déclare Tim.

- Non, pas toujours, rectifie-t-elle, mais souvent.


	16. Peur

**Chapitre 16 - Peur**

_._

Sam avance lentement, sa marche est ralentie par la neige. Les flocons ne tombent plus depuis longtemps déjà, mais les voies de circulations restent difficilement praticables. Heureusement pour elle, il fait nuit, elle a donc pu se faire téléporter au plus prêt du lieu où elle suppose trouver le fugitif.

Malgré la pénombre, elle distingue parfaitement ce qui l'entoure. La lumière des lampadaire se réfléchit sur le manteau blanc recouvrant le sol, illuminant une plus grande surface.

Elle le repère assis sur un banc dont il a déblayé l'extrémité. Elle le rejoint.

- Tout le monde vous cherche, déclare-t-elle derrière lui.

- Mais vous êtes là, répond-il. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?

- Vous vous doutiez bien de ce qui allait arriver.

- Ils vous ont appelé à la rescousse quand les autres options ont été épuisées.

- C'est ça.

- J'aimerai savoir... Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé?

- Lorsque je travaillais au Pentagone, c'est ici que je venais quand j'avais besoin de faire une pause, de réfléchir. Je l'ai écrit, vous l'avez lu. Je me suis douté que vous feriez la même chose. Personne ne penserait à venir vous chercher ici.

- La vue de l'obélisque avec toute cette neige a quelque chose d'apaisant.

- Je trouve aussi.

- Je sais.

Ils se taisent. Elle se place à ses côtés.

Un silence impressionnant les entoure. Aucun bruit de moteur ne leur parvient aux oreilles. Aucune musique, parole ou bruit quelconque ne se fait entendre. C'est le silence complet, à peine rompu par leurs respirations.

- J'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes rencontrés hier, sourit Tony. Pourtant c'était il y a presque trois semaines.

- Ça ne fait pas longtemps, réfléchit Sam.

- Alors pourquoi ai-je la sensation que vous me connaissez mieux que personne? Que cela fait des années?

- Ziva est la personne qui vous connaît le mieux, pas moi.

- Vous saviez où me trouver.

- Je comprends vos réactions, c'est vrai. Vous avez la même manière de vous protéger que Jack.

- Votre mari devrait être plus proche de Gibbs que de moi.

- Par son histoire personnel, son âge ou son côté militaire, oui. Pas par son caractère ou sa façon de réagir aux évènements.

- Et vous le connaissez comme personne. Je comprends mieux votre relation avec Gibbs. Vous arrivez à le comprendre sans problème. Pourtant c'est Shannon qui le connaît le mieux.

- C'est exact.

- Alors vous pouvez me dire à quoi je pense?

- Comme la première fois?

- Même question, même réponse?

- À votre avis.

Ils se sourient.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Sam vient d'arriver sur le _Dédale_ et travaille déjà sur les réparations du vaisseau. Elle entend des pas dans le couloir. Ils cessent soudain. Elle relève la tête._

_Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouve un homme de son âge, plutôt grand dans un costume impeccable. Ses yeux verts sont vides, son visage est triste. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle distingue sous son air sur de lui, un brin moqueur._

_- Bonjour, dit-elle, vous devez être Tony._

_Il est étonné qu'elle le connaisse, elle le voit. Cela ne dure qu'un instant avant qu'un immense sourire étire ses lèvres. Un sourire faux, elle le sait._

_- Et vous le colonel Samantha Carter, réplique-t-il._

_- C'est ça._

_- Vous réparez quoi?_

_- Vous voulez vraiment que je vous le dise? Je crois pourtant que vous n'êtes pas du genre termes techniques._

_- Vous avez fait votre petite enquête?_

_- J'ai lu votre dossier, c'est vrai. _

_- Mais?_

_- Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que j'ai dit ça._

_- Gibbs alors?_

_- Non plus et vous pouvez oublier tout de suite la référence cinématographique que vous avez à l'esprit. Ce n'est pas ça non plus._

_Il est clairement surpris. Une fois encore, seul un observateur averti pourrait s'en rendre compte._

_- D'accord, concède-t-il, je me rends! Alors?_

_- J'en connais d'autres comme vous. _

_Elle lève la main pour l'interrompre._

_- Ravalez vos remarques, elles seront sans effet._

_- Vous êtes télépathe?_

_- Non, vous le savez bien._

_- Mais vous savez toujours ce que je vais dire._

_- Je sais comment vous fonctionnez._

_- Vraiment? Alors à quoi est-ce-que je pense?_

_- Votre patron a retrouvé sa femme et sa fille, vous vous sentez mis à l'écart._

_Cette fois, ses émotions passent visiblement sur son visage._

_- Vous comptez me détromper à l'aide d'une phrase bien sentie, continue Sam, mais vous savez que j'ai raison. Alors si vous en faisiez l'économie?_

_Il rit._

_- Ah oui, j'y ai presque cru. Non, vraiment, vous faîtes ça bien!_

_- Ce n'est pas en jouant les imbéciles que ça va aller mieux._

_Il ne se soucie pas de ses propos et enchaîne._

_- Vous êtes très occupée, je vais vous laisser. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on explose en plein vol, hein!_

_Il amorce un demi-tour._

_- Tony, appelle Sam en se remettant aux réparations, le hangar des F-302 est trois niveaux sous celui-ci. Vous y serez tranquille en attendant le retour sur la terre ferme._

_Elle est concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait. Pourtant, elle sait qu'il s'est arrêté quand il l'a entendu. Elle constate qu'il repart. Elle sait qu'il se dirige vers les chasseurs._

_**Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

- C'est vrai, je me sens mis à l'écart, avoue Tony.

- Et me dire cette vérité vous coûte.

- Oui.

- C'est normal vous savez.

- De quoi?

- D'être jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux!

- Si vous l'êtes. Vous êtes jaloux de Kelly et de Shannon. Vous en voulez à Gibbs de ne plus vous prêter autant d'attention. C'est ce qui arrive quand un nouvel enfant entre dans la famille. C'est la même chose lorsqu'un des parents célibataire depuis longtemps ne l'est plus.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Votre père vous délaisse pour sa femme et sa fille, ces étrangères qui ne sont rien pour vous, ni une mère, ni une sœur.

- Vous avez tort!

- Vraiment? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous en colère contre eux? Pourquoi leur en voulez-vous? Pourquoi êtes vous parti?

- Je voulais faire le point.

- Vous vouliez savoir si _il_ se rendrait compte de votre absence, si il s'inquièterait, si il serait capable de vous retrouver.

- Non.

- Le fait que je vous mette face à la vérité vous déplait. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme vous le souhaitiez. Vous ignorez comment rattraper la situation.

- C'est faux.

- Et nier tout en bloc est la preuve la plus évidente que je dis vrai.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux! Je suis juste...

- Malheureux?

Il se lève d'un bond et s'éloigne d'un pas rapide, tapant dans la neige comme dans un ballon.

- Tony?

- Je fais un caprice.

- Pardon?

- C'est ça n'est-ce-pas?

- Vous avez peur qu'il ne vous aime plus. Ce n'est pas un caprice, c'est une réaction normale.

- À mon âge?

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour ça.

Il se retourne en poussant un profond soupire.

- Et maintenant, je fais quoi?

_._

Ducky observe l'extérieur perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis que Sam est partie, peu de choses se sont passées. Peu, mais déjà beaucoup.

Il ne sait pas qui le premier a lancé l'idée de la jalousie. Ce qui est sûr c'est que ça a fait effet boule de neige. Chacun y est allé de son commentaire. Lui, il est resté silencieux jusqu'à ce que son vieil ami lui demande son avis. Il a alors corroboré l'hypothèse. Tony est jaloux et a peur de plus être aimé. Il se sent mis à l'écart, ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas.

Depuis qu'il a retrouvé sa famille, Jethro leur a consacré du temps, moins qu'à eux. C'est normal, mais Tony l'a mal vécu. À présent, le patron culpabilise.

Sam réapparait dans la pièce, les faisant bondir de leur siège. Elle les empêche de parler d'un geste de la main. Elle donne quelque chose à Gibbs. Aussitôt il disparaît. Elle se tourne ensuite vers eux.

- Ils ont besoin de discuter, explique-t-elle. Pour la suite, je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de moi, je vais donc repartir. Quant à eux, ils reviendront lorsqu'ils auront fait le point.

Elle les salue et le halo blanc l'enveloppe.

- Bon, déclare Kelly, si ils doivent se parler on en a pour un moment. Parce que je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais ils sont du genre trèèès bavard! Alors je vous propose de ne pas les attendre pour manger. Vous avez envie de quoi?

* * *

**A la base ce chapitre se terminait sur la question de Tony, mais au vue de l'AIPM qui fait rage, je l'ai modifié. Firesey, tu n'as pas eu d'infarctus, hein! Rassure-moi!**

**Sinon j'arrive à la fin de cette fic, plus qu'un chapitre. Sauf si vous avez des envies pour une possible suite. **

**Au fait avant de partir, dîtes-moi, vous en avez pensez quoi?**


	17. Épilogue

**Merci pour vos coms! Et oui, évidente la réaction de Tony! Je ne la voyais pas autrement.**

**Voilà maintenant le dernier chapitre! Je suis sûr qu'il sera efficace face à l'AIPM. Je l'espère en tout cas!**

**Tenez bon, nous vaincrons! Ensemble publions!**

* * *

**Épilogue **

_._

Ziva s'empare de la batte de baseball et se met en position. Elle entend son équipe l'encourager. Face à elle, Jethro réajuste son gant. Quelques secondes plus tard, la balle fuse. Sa rencontre avec la batte la propulse dans les airs. La jeune femme ne perd pas de temps et commence à courir. Elle a largement le temps de faire le tour du terrain avant que la balle revienne au lanceur. Un sourire illumine son visage tandis que Kelly et Abby l'entraîne dans une danse de la victoire.

- He Gibbs, lance Tony, tu as besoin que je te rappelle le but du jeu?

Une casquette siglée NCIS sur la tête, le jeune homme a un air goguenard.

Plusieurs mois ont passé depuis sa « fugue », comme l'appelle Kelly. La discussion entre Gibbs et lui sur le vaisseau est restée entre eux. Personne ne sait ce qu'ils se sont dit. Depuis, les choses ont évolué. La complicité et le lien qui unissait l'équipe sont revenus, plus forts qu'avant. Shannon et sa fille y ont été associé. C'est une famille hétéroclite qui s'est composée, mais une famille tout de même.

- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire DiNozzo! menace Jethro.

- Pourquoi? Il y a un problème?

- Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à faire de la paperasse pendant des dix prochaines années, tu as plutôt intérêt à la fermer!

Le sourire de Tony s'agrandit.

- Kelly t'en empêcherait!

- Tout à fait!

Jethro lève les yeux au ciel alors que sa fille les rejoint.

- Kelly, gronde son père, ne te mêle pas de ça!

- Mon cher petit papa, tout ce qui concerne Tony me concerne. Tu devrais le savoir!

- Tout à fait! renchérit ce dernier.

Face aux visages complices des deux jeunes gens, l'ancien marine rend les armes. Ils ont appris à se connaître depuis l'an dernier et ils sont devenus inséparables. Avec Abby, ils forment le trio infernal.

Il secoue la tête de dépit et s'éloigne en grommelant. Les compères se tapent dans les mains, fiers d'eux.

- Alors grand frère, reprend Kelly, pas trop triste d'avoir perdu?

- Absolument pas! Tu as vu sa tête?

Elle sourit et l'entraîne vers le bord du terrain. Assis, une bouteille d'eau à la main, Ducky tente de reprendre sa respiration.

- Plus de mon âge, souffle-t-il.

- Vous auriez préféré rester sur le banc? interroge Shannon.

- Certainement pas!

Shannon sourit, le contraire l'aurait étonné. Elle aide le docteur à se lever et tous deux se joignent aux autres, en grande conversation. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour faire un véritable match, mais la partie de baseball filles contre garçons les a tout de même bien amusés. Shannon, Kelly, Abby et Ziva contre Jethro, Tony, Tim et Ducky, voilà de quoi donner de merveilleux souvenirs.

- Alors, déclare Abby, vous croyez qu'on est prêt?

- Ce n'est pas important, répond Tim.

- Pas important! Mais tout va se jouer à ce moment là!

- Abby, ce n'est qu'un match de baseball!

- Honte à toi Tim! Ce n'est pas qu'un match de baseball, c'est _le_ match de baseball!

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils le prennent comme ça?

- Bien sûr!

McGee reste incrédule. Il ne voit pas en quoi c'est si important. Apparemment, seuls la laborantine, Kelly et Tony ont l'air de le savoir.

- Tim, explique Kelly c'est NCIS versus SGC, alors bien sûr que c'est important!

L'informaticien ne répond rien, mais il n'en pense pas moins.

Le match qu'ils ont prévu est pour la fin de la semaine. Sam, Charlie, Jack, Cassandra, Vala, Daniel, Teal'c et Cameron composeront l'autre équipe face à eux. Mel jouera les arbitres. Ils se sont tous déjà rencontrés, mais la journée qui approche leur permettra de se connaître mieux.

- Il y a une chose que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir saisi le bleu, dit Tony. L'équipe qui remporte le match choisit la destination de la semaine de vacances qui, je te rappelle, nous est gracieusement offert par la Maison Blanche.

C'est vrai qu'il l'avait oublié ça. Pour récompenser l'équipe SG-1 de tout ce qu'elle a fait, le président en personne lui a accordé presque tout ce qu'elle voulait, dans la limite du raisonnable bien entendu. Après concertation, ses membres ont décidé à l'unanimité de s'octroyer des vacances sans possibilité de dérangement.

Ishta, la compagne de Teal'c a proposé de les accueillir sur Hactyl. Ils comptent ensuite se rendre sur les mondes qu'ils leur tiennent à cœur de revoir. Même si cette partie n'est pas officielle, elle est tolérée.

Charlie a demandé à ce que sa meilleure amie viennent avec eux. Profitant d'une occasion qui risquait de ne pas se représenter avant longtemps, ils ont demandé à ce que toute la troupe du NCIS se joigne à eux, n'oubliant pas de préciser qu'on ne pouvait rien leur refuser cette fois. Cela les étonne tous un peu que cela ait été accepté, d'autant que Lily est du voyage, inconcevable en effet de la laisser sur Terre.

En même temps, dire non aurait été une très mauvaise idée.

- Si nous gagnons, continue Tony, nous choisissons notre lieu de vacances parmi les merveilleuses planètes sans danger que Sam a évoqué dans son livre et c'est eux qui nous accompagnent. Ils gagnent et on fait ce qu'ils disent. Et même si je suis certain que le général et Vala ne laisseront pas Daniel nous embarquer sur un monde recouvert de ruines, je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Vu comme ça effectivement, ça prenait un tout autre sens.

- Et puis, termine-t-il, il est hors de question qu'on se laisse battre par une équipe en partie composée d'extraterrestres sur un jeu terrien!

**Fin**

* * *

**Et oui, c'est vraiment fini! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie!**

**Vous pouvez me retrouver sur mes autres fics _Personne_, les _OS sur demande_ et l'_AIPM_ bien sûr!**

**Une dernière 'tite review avant de partir?**


End file.
